Griffin
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: AU Story. This is a story following Griffin Harkness-Jones, Jack and Ianto's son. Warning: M-Preg.
1. The Beginning

It was just a normal day for Ianto, making everyone their morning coffee before heading down for a day of archiving, he found it oddly homely down there and he couldn't really explain why…probably the lack of Owen. "Oi! Teaboy!" came the familiar yell of the loud medic…Ianto sighed, now his morning was complete. Rolling his eyes, he made his way over to Owen who was in his usual position at his desk, sprawled out in his chair and his report hardly started. Ianto could just about make out a line on the paper, he supposed he had to give Owen the benefit of the doubt, it was normally just a single word.

"What Owen?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, having a feeling he knew what this was about. "Where the hell is my coffee? I've been waiting for it for nearly an hour! Don't tell me you've been shagging the boss again and forgetting your more important duties!" Owen almost growled at the young Welshman. "Important duties? Oh I forgot that you were king of the hub and needed to be served first. I wasn't with Jack and it's only been fifteen minutes, I'm sure you won't die if you wait another three minutes" he smirked.

_________________________

It took Ianto twelve minutes to get Owen's coffee to him in the end as he stopped by Gwen's workstation, where the welsh woman was trying to type and eat a chocolate bar at the same time. "Gwen, please don't get chocolate all over the keys, it becomes a murder to wipe off, especially when it gets inside them" Ianto told her with a little sigh. Gwen gave him a very guilty look and quickly moved her chocolate flake away from the keys and gave him a sweet smile. "Sorry Yan, I've had no breakfast this morning…and best to eat it now before Myfanwy catches the scent and tries to steal it" she replied in her best way of an excuse. Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded at her, "another late start? I'll buy you an alarm clock for your birthday…. where's Jack?" he added glancing around the hub, before letting his gaze settle on Jack's office, there was no sign of the older man. "His bunk…" he murmured before blushing as he remembered whom he was talking to. Gwen seemed oblivious to his comment and shrugged. "Been in the loo…for about the eighth time this morning. Maybe he's sick" she offered in way of explanation but knew that it was a lame explanation, Jack was _never_ sick and Ianto's expression said as much. "I'll check up on him…" he replied distractedly, already heading in the direction of the toilet.

Jack was already leaving the toilet, looking slightly pasty as he looked at Ianto in surprise as if not expecting him to be in the hub and was there a slight look of guilt in his blue eyes as well? No, he was being silly, what could Jack possibly be guilty about? "Jack? Are you alright Cariad? Gwen said you've not been very well…well she thinks" Ianto started, frowning as Jack held a hand up at him. "Not now Ianto!" he snapped before walking past him and back to his office, leaving a very bewildered and hurt Ianto standing on his own, well until Owen's yell snapped him out of it and he made his way to Owen's workstation with his now lukewarm beverage.

_________________________________

Jack made his way up to his office, stepping through and closing the door behind him before leaning against the solid form of the door and sighing. His hand drifted to his stomach slowly and he lightly caressed it. He had been so careful, making sure that this wouldn't happen but as fate may have it, it was destined to happen. Of course, he was a fifty-first century male and somewhere along the way, it became natural for males to conceive and carry young. He had a feeling that he couldn't quite get away with it in the twenty first century. And Ianto? How the hell was he going to explain his pregnancy to the young Welshman? He'd blow the relationship that they had steadily been forming if he told him the truth.

But he knew that Ianto would always be there for him, through thick and thin but even Jack knew that this would be hard for Ianto to handle. Maybe he should just get rid of it, try and abort it somehow. He didn't want to lose his child, Ianto's child but he had to think of Torchwood and Ianto in this. Closing his eyes, he eventually moved away from the door and sat at his desk, his head going into his hands as he tried to deal with the situation with all his emotions reaching the surface. On one hand, he could make up the whole Alice thing and try and do a family right, on the other, his child would be born into danger. The son or daughter of Jack Harkness, they were pretty much doomed from the start in the womb. Jack rubbed at his temples, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to speak to Ianto about this or he would end up losing the young Welshman for not being truthful with him.


	2. Coming Clean

Jack had eventually decided that the sooner he spoke to the young Welshman the better. He would just have to suffer the consequences later. Having had a quiet word with Ianto to see him in his office when he had a spare minute, Jack had gone back into his office and had started attempting to go through his paperwork. He wondered if he could actually could get credit by 'pretending' to read and sign but no matter what his problems were, he was still the boss and had to be constantly in charge and if he lapsed in his duties then the others would follow, the others being Owen naturally. Having gone through the fourth page of a lengthy document, Jack didn't know whether to sigh in relief or tense when he heard the familiar knock on his office door. Ianto. It took him half a minute to actually form the words 'come in'.

Ianto came into the room with a hot steaming mug of coffee in his hands. "Thought you would like a fresh mug Sir, your drink has gotten cold from earlier…since you wanted to be left alone" Ianto told him, placing the mug on Jack's desk. Jack eyed the mug with longing before bringing his attention back to Ianto, catching the 'sir' almost immediately. He noticed that Ianto always used the term Sir when he was angry or hurt with him, Jack figured at this moment of time, it was the latter. A pang of guilt fluttered in Jack's heart but he ignored it for the time being and just blamed it on the hormones that were taking over him like a flood. "Thank you Ianto. I'll…skip the coffee at the moment. Its making me feel a little nauseous at the moment" he replied in explanation, just managing to stop his stomach from flipping from the aroma of coffee. "Nauseous? Something must be wrong, you never turn down coffee" Ianto smirked, but the concern in his blue eyes was there, something that made Jack realise how much the young Welshman cared for him.

Jack glanced at the door, which was slightly ajar and frowned, "do you think you could shut the door Yan? For privacy" Jack added in way of explanation at Ianto's look. Ianto looked a little thrown for a second but nodded and moved to the door, closing it until it clicked shut and then slowly turned around, studying Jack. Jack gestured at the chair in front of his desk and gave Ianto his best attempt of the Harkness grin, though it had dimmed a few watts with what was on his mind. "Sit down…we need to talk" he started as Ianto sighed and sat himself down. "What have I done now Sir?" he asked quietly. Now it was Jack's turn to be completely thrown off as to what to say. "D-done? Ianto, you haven't done anything" he spluttered. Though that wasn't completely true was it? Ianto had done something, but not on purpose…how the hell was he going to get through this? Taking a deep breath and pushing his fears down, he literally sunk back against his chair before taking a breath.

"A few months ago, do you remember the night that I took you up on one of the highest roofs? It was an attempt of a romantic date….the moon, the stars and the music?" Jack began, watching as Ianto eyed him suspiciously but relaxed as Ianto gave him a little smile, "and the rain and us covering under one blanket…no actually I caught a cold after that adventure…is there a point to this story?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes at his young lover's impatience and nodded, "I'm getting to it. Its just me warming up to it ok?" he replied. Ianto took a breath and nodded, motioning at him to continue. Jack nodded in gratitude before reaching for his coffee and taking the tiniest sip that he could manage before pushing it away from him, he didn't want to push the sickness. "Well you and me got up to our usual….anyway, Ianto…I have no idea how to tell you this and even if you'll believe me but…you know how I'm from the fifty first century?" he asked, searching Ianto's eyes and trying his best to read him even as Ianto gave him another suspicious look. "Yes, I can remember that story. What has it got to do with our date Jack? You're not leaving us again are you?" Ianto suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing at his older lover. "What? No, of course not! Why would I?" Jack shot back, alarmed. "Because this seems to be leading up to something and why wouldn't it be with you leaving? You left before, you left me before to go with your precious Doctor!" Ianto snapped at him. "Ianto, no! Its nothing like that…listen, I….Ianto,…alright, honesty! You want that? Ok, I'm pregnant!" Jack told him. Ianto just looked at him in shock, his mouth dropping open like a fish. "P-pregnant? You can't…you're…oh god, this is a joke isn't it?" Ianto stuttered, getting up slowly then sitting back down as he felt his legs decide that they didn't want to support his weight for the moment. "Oh god…no" he murmured.


	3. Announcement

Ianto had finally got feeling back into his legs and was now pacing up and down the length of Jack's office which given the size of the room was proving difficult. "Ianto…can you change your pattern? You're making me queasy" Jack asked him, flinching as the Welshman glanced at him. Ianto looked pale but he was never going to be jumping for joy was he? Not in the first few minutes anyway. "Sorry…" Ianto mumbled and sat back down again, the look of bewilderment still on his features. "Jack…how? You're a man for a start. And you're pregnant…mine?" he asked, blinking rapidly, knowing that it was the dumbest question that he could have come out with but needing to know. It wasn't everyday that he got a _man_ pregnant, he was allowed to be a little lost. Who would have thought that he was going to be a father? Sure, he babysat his sister's kids occasionally but he always enjoyed the fact that he could give the children back after looking after them. Was he ready for this? No, that wasn't even a question, he had to get ready. For Jack. For their unborn child. Ianto would have immediately suggested that they talk this through properly but one look at Jack told him that the older man wanted this child, there was something in Jack's eyes, the longing of having a proper family, something to call his own, wanting to be part of the labels and tags of the twenty first century, no matter how much he mocked them and maybe settling down so soon wouldn't be so bad. Everything happened for a reason didn't it? He was the last one to believe in destiny, destiny had pretty much treated him badly but then it could be fixing the damage, giving him a fresh start, giving him a brand new young life to protect and raise with Jack.

"Of course the baby's yours. That's if you want the responsibility Ianto, I've been thinking that I could get Owen to give me an abortion. I'm asking too much of you…" Jack trailed off as Ianto placed his hand gently over his mouth. "Shh Cariad, you'll do no such thing. This life inside you is a miracle, something that needs to be loved and protected. I admit I'm a little shocked but…this baby, I want to be a father…I want us to be a family, Jack" Ianto replied, removing his hand and kissing Jack gently. "Just give me a bit of time to get my head around it, that's all I ask. We need to tell the others since Owen has to check that the baby is healthy and it is actually a baby, you know…to be on the safe side" Ianto told him gently. "It's a baby but yeah you're right Yan. God, I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Jack groaned as Ianto crouched down beside him. "Owen will have a field day but he'll want to see if everything is alright in there and don't worry if he gets too much, I'll make sure that he does nappy changes" he winked, before helping Jack up. "You're an evil one Ianto Jones and no need to help me up, I have a few months yet before I become incapable of getting up myself" Jack chuckled. Kissing Jack lightly again, Ianto chuckled himself and let his hand rest against Jack's stomach, stroking gently. "Do we need to discuss that you need to take it easy? Remember, you can't die but our baby can" Ianto asked him, raising his eyebrow at his older lover. Jack didn't look overly thrilled at that question. "I can't just abandon you lot. I'm still the boss and you all need to be led…alright I'll be extremely careful" Jack allowed, noticing Ianto's look of disapproval. "And you won't be going out on the field when you're in the latter terms of your pregnancy either, I order it" Ianto threw back over his shoulder as he walked to the door. "WHAT?? Ianto, you can't do that! You don't have the authority for one to ban me from field missions…" Jack almost whined causing a laugh from Ianto, that was a first. Jack rarely whined. "Just do what you're told, think of the baby" he replied. "Anyway…ready to face the music?" he sighed glancing at Jack before pulling the door open. "Can't I just skip this part? Yeah…I guess I'm ready" Jack mock pouted, following Ianto back out into the hub.

___________________________________________________

A few minutes later and Jack had gathered the rest of the team into the main part of the hub, his arm protectively around Ianto's waist as he confronted them. "Me and Ianto have a little announcement to make…we're going to have a baby" Jack grinned, rolling his eyes at Owen as the young medic fell out of his chair which he had been leaning back in. Toshiko giggled and helped Owen up who was scowling at having completely embarrassed himself. "Please tell me you're bloody adopting! Not having a baby since its bloody impossible!" he growled, running a hand through his short hair looking at Jack and Ianto in turn. "I'm having a baby as in I'm pregnant and its not impossible, just rare" Jack told him. "Could you stop looking at Jack like it's your first trip to the circus and check on the little one?" Ianto added as Owen just stared at Jack. "Right, med bay! I'm using the old fashioned scanner, the new one just doesn't give enough detail" Owen replied, already disappearing as the others followed.

"Are you sure its not a bloody alien egg Jack? It would make sense" Gwen asked as Owen worked on putting gel on Jack's stomach. "No its not, I can tell" Jack told her with a little smile. "You can tell? What do you mean?" Gwen asked with a confused look. "He's right. If it were a said alien egg, he would have been like you Gwenny. Heavily pregnant, and he looks like he's in his third month…not fast enough" Owen interrupted, rolling his eyes as Jack pulled a face at the gel. "Oh you've had worse Mr Immortal…stop being a baby! Now let's see what we have…" Owen trailed off and blinked. "You have a bloody womb! Yeah it's definitely a baby, see…" he grinned, tracing the shape of the foetus slowly. "Congratulations Harkness. You're a mummy!" he smirked.

Tosh smiled but had her attention on Ianto, who was looking at the screen in awe and it was only her watching him that saved him from hurting himself as he fainted. "Owen! I think Ianto's about to drop…" she warned, already moving with Owen and catching him as the young Welshman collapsed, lowering him gently to the ground. "IANTO!" Jack yelled, panicked. "Now stop it Jack! He's alright, he's just fainted that's all. Its come a bit much for him to take in. Its probably just sunk in that he's going to be a father" Owen explained. Jack nodded, already reaching for the nearest towel and wiping the gel off his stomach and sliding off the table, crouching down beside his young lover and pulling him into his arms gently, stroking his cheek. "I'll look after him. Thanks Owen" Jack smiled then bringing his attention to the one that mattered to him. "I'll look after him" he repeated, kissing Ianto's forehead gently.


	4. Mood Swings

Jack was barely into his fifth month when the mood swings started, and everyone was treading carefully so not to upset him. The Harkness mood swing was like a charging bull, you couldn't escape it when it had spotted the red. Jack was starting to show a little as well now, Owen described the small bump as nothing more than an eating binge. Jack could get away with walking outside for the time being as it looked like he had overdone it on the takeaways and alcohol which had caused Jack to growl at him but had calmed down when Tosh had pointed out that it was better for people to believe that so UNIT didn't catch word and want to use him as a lab rat, since most men couldn't carry young unless they were a Seahorse. "Was I that bad when I had my alien egg?" Gwen asked Ianto, Owen and Tosh as Jack slammed his office door shut twice that morning, causing the bang to echo around the Hub and startle a sleeping Myfanwy who had gotten up, screeched and flew out away from the disturbance.

"I hate to admit this since you are the Queen of the Hormones but I have to say that Jack is ten times worse than you were" Owen smirked. "How do you cope Ianto?" Gwen suddenly asked, making the young Welshman frown. "I cope because I have to. Come on Gwen, you expect Rhys to run to Timbuktu when you start a family? Its part of him being pregnant. I've been in the Archives mostly anyway" Ianto replied. "So hiding?" Owen asked with a roll of his eyes. Ianto blushed at that and shrugged, giving the girls a guilty look before bringing his attention back to Owen. "Its safer down there alright? Did you see what he did to his desk…the dent!" he shuddered. "He's a violent man that Harkness. Lucky he has you to ground him" Owen replied, causing Ianto to look up from what he was doing again, it was the last thing he expected to hear from Owen Harper. "Now don't look shocked mate. We all have noticed how good you are for Jack. He's become more of a person since you mate…Gwen just thinks she's his saviour!" he grinned. "Oh shut up Owen!" Gwen replied, hitting his lightly around the back of the head. Ianto and Toshiko just looked at each other and smiled.

_________________________________________

About twenty minutes later, Ianto had finally braved to go up and see Jack, carrying a glass of water with him. He had stocked up the fridge with bottles of fresh water since he didn't like Jack on coffee when pregnant. Though he could tell that Jack was miserable about missing his daily coffee for another four months or so and allowed him one small cup once a week. Knocking the door and opening it slowly, Ianto looked around the door to find Jack staring at his paperwork. "Brought you your water Jack" he murmured, placing the glass on the desk and quickly stepping away in case his older lover decided to throw the liquid over him. "I hate this stuff!" Jack groaned and took the tiniest sip that he could get away with. "Well you can't have another coffee until next Wednesday now Cariad. You alright?" Ianto asked, watching Jack carefully. Jack sat back with a deep frown, "am I alright? Let's see…my back is starting to hurt, I constantly feel like I want to pee…do you want me to continue?" Jack snapped. Ianto rolled his eyes and moved behind Jack, starting to massage his shoulders, smiling as he felt the American relax under his hands. "I hate being pregnant! Its your fault Ianto Jones!" Jack moaned. "Yes yes, I'll take the blame Jack. Just calm down a little, you're making everyone want to hire out a shelter so they can hide in there" Ianto chuckled.

"Am I really that bad?" Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder as Ianto continued to give his shoulders a massage, secretly loving how gentle Ianto was. If he wanted to change jobs, then Jack was definitely going to suggest him becoming a masseuse, though he didn't want to share his young lover's skills with anyone, and there was a lot of skills that Ianto possessed. "A little. We need to start thinking of getting a place Jack. Unless you were planning on making a nursery in the hub" Ianto pointed out. Jack nodded, and sighed lightly. "I already have a place. I don't use it of course, I live here. We could move in and there's a spare room that we could covert into a nursery and there are other rooms if we want any more…" Jack trailed off, feeling Ianto stop moving. "More? You want…more? C-Cant we just deal with the one at the moment?" Ianto stammered. "Yeah, eventually. But there's no harm in talking about it is there? Don't worry Ianto, I'm not going to jump you as soon as the baby is born" Jack chuckled. Ianto rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Jack's head. "We'll see Cariad. But yes, you can show me your place" Ianto agreed, moving again and bending down to kiss Jack gently. "Just get those mood swings under control first. I don't want my death certificate to read 'Death by Harkness Mood Swing'" he teased gently. "Oh think that would be quite an interesting death" Jack teased back, sniffling a little. "What now Cariad?" Ianto asked, noticing the start of tears in Jack's eyes. Jack shook his head and when he spoke, a sob broke through. "I don't know!". Ianto chuckled and hugged Jack gently, "Oh cariad".


	5. House Viewing

Jack made sure that his coat hid most of his small bump as he got ready to take Ianto to the house that he had bought years ago, just for somewhere to go for quiet, something he didn't even use. It was just there gathering dust, well guess that would change once his 'nesting' stage kicked in. "Are you sure you're alright to drive Jack?" Ianto asked as he handed his lover a bottle of water, which caused Jack to roll his eyes as he slipped it into one of his pockets in his greatcoat. "I'm pregnant, not dying" Jack chided, but knowing what Ianto was getting at. Jack wasn't exactly known for being a safe driver, he took risks when he drove, he knew it and Ianto knew it as did the team. "Yes but you're a dangerous driver who suffers from road rage" Ianto chuckled. "Alright, I'll drive carefully since when you have the wheel, you drive like a snail!" Jack shot at him as Ianto shrugged, "just being safe and sensible Sir", ducking with a grin as Jack went to playfully hit him. "Come on then and enough with the Sir. I think we've been together long enough to get past that stage!" Jack smirked.

__________________________________________________

About half an hour later, Jack pulled up to a pretty impressive building, Ianto was started to wonder if Jack actually was hiding a stash of cash under his bunk at the size and style of the old house. It was a slightly smaller version of a mansion and nothing like his dingy little flat in Cathays. "Someone's been keeping secrets" Ianto commented, glancing at Jack before getting out of the car and moving around to open the driver's side for Jack but as usual Jack had beaten him to it and was already on the pavement and locking up the SUV. "No, I just don't use the place. Plus you know what Owen would do….break in, pretend it was his place and invite half of Cardiff here" Jack chuckled. Ianto shook his head in amusement, "more like the most attractive part of Cardiff so he could get his end away, you know what he's like Jack and he goes on about us not keeping it in his pa…" he trailed off, blushing deeply at Jack's raised eyebrow. "Ianto Jones! Who would have thought?" Jack laughed as he gestured towards the door.

Ianto whistled as he followed Jack into the giant hall and glanced around, clearly impressed. "You weren't lying. I can see our children running around here" he grinned, pressing his lips against Jack's gently. "Yeah, the rooms upstairs will be good as a nursery and converted into proper bedrooms when they're old enough. Plus less chance of them being eaten by Myfanwy" Jack chuckled, leading Ianto up to show him one of the bedrooms. "Think its good enough for a nursery? We can paint the room cream or something…you know, since we don't know what we're having and..what?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at Ianto's amused expression. "Getting all settled are we Cariad?" Ianto asked with a sweet smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yeah….guess I am. Which reminds me…close your eyes" Jack smiled. Ianto narrowed his eyes at Jack, "now isn't the time Jack. I know you're missing the contact but no!" Ianto replied. Jack took a breath and raised an eyebrow, amazingly keeping his patience with the younger man. "Close…your….eyes" he said firmly. Ianto rolled them first before he did as he was told, though it didn't take long for his eyes to shoot back open as he felt something small being placed in his hand, his gaze shifting to the small object in his hand in disbelief. "Jack?" he asked questionably. "I know I don't say it. I have many reasons why I don't say it but I've never really been fair to you Ianto so I'm going to do this right, because you're right, we have all the time in the world to be together. Marry me Ianto" he grinned, looking very hopeful and maybe a little nervous thrown in as well. Ianto looked at him with his mouth dropped open, before finally getting enough air into his lungs to actually be able to form words. "M-Marry you? Are you serious?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. So what's it gonna be Ianto Jones? Will you be my husband?" he asked quietly. Ianto looked at the ring in his palm and then back at Jack again, a smile forming. "Do you really need to hear it? Yes, the answer is yes…and I was hoping that I wouldn't sound like a woman when I answered that question" he laughed lightly. Jack shook his head and pulled Ianto in a long passionate kiss before pulling back and looking into Ianto's blue eyes before replying simply, "you didn't".


	6. Decorating

Ianto and Owen had both gone on a rift alert and Jack was back in his and Ianto's new house, attempting to help Gwen and Tosh with the nursery. "Jack! We've got it!" Gwen informed it as she put another layer of paint on one of the walls. "I should have gone with them" Jack muttered as he tried to take the paintbrush off Gwen again so he wouldn't seem so helpless. "You can't Jack. You're heavily pregnant and quit it! You should be resting not hindering me!" Gwen snapped at him, pushing him gently away. Tosh laughed lightly at both of them and gave Jack, a spare yet small paintbrush. "Don't think he's going to do much damage painting a wall Gwen. Plus baby Harkness-Jones will tell him when he's done enough….how is the kicking Jack?" Toshiko asked as she finished doing a stencil design on the wall that had dried.

"Strong. Sure does move a lot" he chuckled, starting to paint the wall nearest to him. "And don't think I don't know why Owen suddenly ran out of here when the alert came in. He's been moaning all day" he added with a raised eyebrow. "You know Owen doesn't like hard work Jack" Gwen giggled. "You weren't here when I was being told off for not letting him find out the sex of the baby. What exactly is wrong with cream?" Jack asked. "It's the best colour to go with since it's a fifty-fifty chance that its one or the other. Its calming, though I suppose you could have gone with white…no definitely cream. You can always change it when the little one reaches the toddling stage anyway" Toshiko replied, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as she worked. "Yeah, Ianto said the exact same thing. He seems to think that he'll be a hopeless father though. It'll never happen, he's responsible" Jack nodded. "You two are so adorable together, we're happy for both of you. Just remember that me and Gwen will want to babysit the newborn as much as possible" Toshiko teased. "Yes! Set up a Rota!" Gwen added. Jack just rolled his eyes and continued with his decorating.

_____________________________________________

About a hour later Jack, Gwen and Tosh had finished off the main part of decorating the nursery and were in the living room downstairs. Jack, of course, was pretty much spread out on the sofa, his hand resting on his baby bump as Gwen and Tosh took the remaining armchairs. Jack's head snapped in the direction of the doorway as the sound of a key being turned sounded. "Ianto?" he called, rolling his eyes as Gwen pointed at him in a way that said don't move or else. "Yes its me Jack, unless a weevil has decided that it'll try its hand at opening doors" Ianto replied, coming in the living room with Owen behind him. "It _was_ a Weevil by the way. All detained and back at the Hub safely in a cell" he informed them, moving to sit by Jack, his hand already resting on the bump and gently stroking it. "How's our little one been?" he murmured so only Jack could hear. "Great! Just started kicking five minutes ago…make that a second ago" Jack chuckled as the baby sent a hard kick. "Must have missed me" Ianto chuckled, before rolling his eyes as he heard Owen grumping. "Don't suppose the nursery is all done and dusted now? I can go for a cold beer at my local?" Owen asked, a little too hopefully. Gwen and Toshiko both got up, taking hold of both of Owen's hands and leading him towards the staircase. "No, we've let you a big giant space. We figured that you would feel a little left out otherwise" Gwen grinned, a little evilly. "Oh bloody hell! I should have stayed with the weevil, it would have been less painful" Owen groaned, following the overly happy girls up the stairs to finish painting. Jack and Ianto just looked at each other amused, "lazy through and through that one" Ianto commented. "Yeah, but he'll make sure that our baby is born safely and well. He may be a pain in the ass but he knows how to do his job Ianto, he does care" Jack replied. Ianto nodded and glanced at the stairway "he does and if you ever tell him that I said that, you will be giving birth alone" Ianto teased, before getting up to fetch Jack his water and something to eat.


	7. Nesting

After many hours of looking through the calendar and trying to work out Jack's exact due date, Owen rolled his eyes as he looked at the date in disbelief. Jack was due in another two months and surprise surprise, the baby was going to make an entrance. Strolling back into the main hub where Jack was resting on the sofa whilst the others worked, the older man raised an eyebrow at Owen in amusement as the medic waved the calendar in front of his face, fast enough for Jack to feel the cool breeze from the movement. "Is there a reason you're waving your cute kitten calendar at me Owen?" Jack asked with a little chuckle. "Excuse me? This isn't _my_ calendar. I borrowed it from Gwen, since she's extremely sappy" Owen replied, completely ruffled at having the cute calendar mistaken for his. Like he would have animals! He was all car or hot chick calendars, they were just…not here, they were at home, of course. "Anyway Harkness, you have to be all about having a birth that we'll remember forever don't you? Did you and Teaboy do it on purpose? Christmas eve?? Seriously, I want to be at home for Christmas, not doing a bloody delivery!" Owen grumbled. "Owen, don't shout at him and Jack might be early or late. Babies never come on time" Ianto shouted over to him as he handed Tosh her afternoon cup of tea with a couple of chocolate digestives on the side. Ianto had been getting quite generous with the sweets since Jack had become pregnant, more so since Jack had gotten a craving for anything chocolate and the girls being chocolate freaks were getting their fill whenever they could.

"Thanks Ianto, that makes me feel so much better" Jack chuckled, stroking his bump in slow circles as the baby moved. "Personally, I just can't wait to see the little one" Gwen grinned. "Yes, with parents like you and Ianto that baby is going to be super cute!" Toshiko added. "You two are going to be trying to kill my child with affection aren't you?" Ianto laughed lightly. "Well I'm just saying, you could have been a bit more considerate about my holiday. One day out of Torchwood business, one small day off to spend it being merry and look what happens. I become a mid-husband" Owen grumped with a roll of his dark eyes. "Great save there, I could just imagine you in a little apron though Owen" Jack teased before groaning as the baby shifted and pressed against one of his organs that he would obviously be needing. "Hey! Cut it out in there! Daddy just got comfortable!" Jack moaned, nodding at Ianto as his younger lover started trying to coax the baby back in its original position. "No matter how much you try baban, you're never going to get out the natural way" Ianto chuckled as he got Jack comfortable again. "That would be quite amusing to watch…" Owen trailed off as Jack gave him a death stare. "We're doing this properly Owen. You are not putting my child at risk" he warned the medic, relaxing as Owen gave him an apologetic look. "Of course, I wouldn't put the baby in danger. I'm not that evil" he apologised and everyone knew by the look in his eyes, that Owen would rather be eaten alive by a weevil than let anything happen to his 'nephew' or 'niece'.

________________________________________________

Ianto had gotten Jack home and was busy downstairs, preparing a meal for them both. The rest of the team had promised to work overtime tonight and keep an eye on all rift activity and to alert Ianto if he was needed, Jack was to go to the Hub and help there. Noticing that it was quite quiet around their home, Ianto had checked the oven to make sure that everything was cooking right and wouldn't get burnt before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he had added a little bit of lemon and lime to the water so it had a better taste since Jack wasn't enjoying the normal tap water or even the specially bought mineral water. Ianto just planned to leave it on the bedside table and head back to the kitchen again since Jack was probably asleep since from the later half of his fifth month, he had become more tired easily and slept most of the time when he was at home or sometimes even in his office, that was when Ianto had put his foot down and got Gwen to pull rank and get Owen to order Jack on maternity..or would that be paternity leave? Jack had been very reluctant on taking time off but after a very long explanation from Owen and Ianto on what would happen if he didn't, Jack had agreed and deep down, Ianto knew that Jack was a little relieved and happy about the rest and that Torchwood was in good hands with the rest of the team, since they had coped extremely well when Jack had disappeared that time with The Doctor.

Instead of finding Jack asleep in their bed, Ianto's eyes widened as he found Jack scrubbing at the floor in the bathroom. "Cariad?" Ianto asked quietly, watching as Jack worked on a spot with full concentration. By the looks of it, Jack had already cleaned the shower head, bath and toilet amongst other things. "Yes Ianto?" Jack asked as he looked up, a strand of hair flicking over his forehead as he did so. "Erm…what are you doing? You should be resting" Ianto asked him, watching him with amusement in his blue eyes. "I was…I just felt like having a spring clean. I plan on doing the living room next…what?" Jack asked with a frown. "Nothing Cariad, guess we've reached the resting period that's all. Spring cleaning though? We're in October, it would be more fitting to leave the cobwebs ready for Halloween" Ianto teased, helping Jack up as gently and carefully as he could. "Yeah well, who needs a cleaner when you have a pregnant person in the house? Plus, I guess I really should be cleaning the nursery. I'll do that next" Jack told Ianto decisively. "Yes Cariad, its not dirty in there by any means but you can do it after you've had your meal and a sleep, sound fair? I'll even help you" Ianto compromised, rubbing Jack's lower back gently. "Yeah that would be great…so dinner?" Jack asked with a grinned, already pulling off his alarmingly pink rubber gloves. "Yes, much to common knowledge, I can put something together" Ianto chuckled, handing Jack his drink as he made his way back downstairs again, it was hard to believe how much his life was settling into place. They were going to be parents and both of them were going to make sure that they gave their little one a damn great life.


	8. Birth

Owen had been sleeping at the Hub in the last couple of week's of Jack's pregnancy to his due date, he had of course grumbled but in all honesty, Owen didn't have anything planned for Christmas and it wasn't like he had a girlfriend to go home to. Toshiko had offered to spend Christmas with him but Owen being the blind typical male hadn't picked up on Tosh's subtle attempt for a date and had turned her down, saying that as much as he wanted to relax, drink and watch crappy television, the second he left the Hub, Jack would go into labour, it seemed to be the way things went for Owen. It was about 3am in the morning, Christmas Day morning to be exact and Owen was fast asleep in his chair at his workstation, his head resting on his folded arms on the desk, a half empty mug of now cold coffee sat before him on the desk. When a sudden yell of "OWEN! ITS STARTING!" from Ianto, Owen woke startled and sent the coffee mug flying off the desk and smashing on the floor. Owen didn't bat an eyelid at the sound, his full attention on trying to get out of his chair as fast as he could and running to the med bay to gather all his medication and equipment to do the job of getting the baby out safely and without giving Jack too much pain.

Making his way quickly down Jack's manhole to his bunk, he passed his bag to a waiting Ianto at the bottom before making his way to check on a groaning Jack. "How are his contractions?" Owen asked Ianto as he tugged Jack's shirt up. "In the complete amateur answer to that. They're close together. His water just broke about ten minutes ago" Ianto answered, stroking Jack's forehead gently. "Hey Harkness. How's the pain mate?" Owen asked him as he started to fill up a syringe. "Pretty much what you would expect. It hurts" Jack snapped at him before looking up at Ianto pleadingly. "Please get it out! I want it out!" he whimpered. Ianto looked at his older lover with sympathy, kissing his forehead ever so lightly before taking Jack's hand and squeezing it gently. "I know Cariad. Just a few more minutes, we want our baby out safely don't we…and the baby isn't a 'it'" Ianto added with a chuckle. Jack cried out in pain and gave Ianto a look, "at the moment, its an it!" he growled. "Right Jack, just going to give you a local anaesthetic. It's adapted so you'll be able to hold your newborn as soon as he or she is out" Owen informed his boss before getting to work and hoping that he did it right, he didn't exactly deliver babies from men for a living, hell it shouldn't even be possible unless it was a very bad movie.

___________________________________________________

Ianto continued to keep hold of Jack's hand as Owen worked on getting the baby out, stroking his hair with the other. Grinning as eventually a loud cry erupted into the quiet space of the bunk. "Congratulations you two, it's a healthy baby boy" Owen announced, showing the little baby to first Jack then Ianto. "Is he ok?" Jack asked as Owen started to clean the baby up a bit after sorting Jack out and then wrapped him in a warm blanket before handing him carefully to an all smiling Jack Harkness, who held the baby in his arms, looking like he was afraid that the small baby would break in his arms with too much pressure. "He's perfect Jack" Ianto murmured, sitting next to Jack on the bed and stroking the baby's cheek with his thumb ever so lightly. Owen who had been watching to make sure that there was no problems with the newborn, slowly made his way to the ladder before glancing over his shoulder at couple who were too busy looking at their child. "Call me if you need anything, I'll just let the girls know that….baby Harkness-Jones is here" he finished with a shrug. "Griffin…." Jack called after him, rolling his eyes at Owen's very confused look. "His name is Griffin Harkness-Jones" Jack explained patiently as he handed the baby to Ianto to hold. Ianto cradled the baby just as gently Jack had and kissed the baby's forehead before nodding. "It took us three weeks to figure out a welsh name that suited" Ianto chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone to bond with Griffin then" Owen told him before making his way up and disappearing up the hatch.

"What do you think?" Jack chuckled watching his son with adoration. "He looks a lot like you Jack, has your eyes and your hair colour" Ianto replied, rocking the baby ever so gently so as not to wake the now sleeping baby. "But he has your nose. He's so beyond being adorable. He'll be breaking hearts in his teens no doubt" Jack laughed, moving slightly as he took the baby back and wrapped an arm around Ianto and held the baby carefully with the other. "Welcome to the world Griffin Harkness-Jones, you're going to be spoilt beyond your wildest dreams" Jack told his son in a slight baby voice, which Ianto grinned at. "I love you both" was all Ianto added in as they both watching their sleeping baby in awe.


	9. Adoration

Gwen and Toshiko were both buzzing as they arrived in Gwen's car at Jack and Ianto's house. Owen had immediately told Jack to get to his new home with Griffin and Ianto and stay there for a few weeks, he was now under maternity leave so he could bond with his son, as was Ianto but he had been given the more manly leave that was paternity. Gwen had chosen to take her car as it was slightly bigger than Toshiko's, that and the Japanese woman was extra hyper at being a brand new aunt, both of them had gone shopping at the sales and had bought baby items which ranged from baby jumpsuits to toys and the essentials of all things that a newborn baby would need.

Neither of the girls had actually met Griffin yet since Owen had gotten Jack to order them to have a lovely Christmas and to come and see the baby afterwards, Toshiko had picked up on Owen's bitterness when she had spoken to him about it. But Toshiko had a feeling that Owen had to be on literal standby over Christmas due to the way Jack's due date had fallen but the medic was now on a different shift so he could recover from his fatigue, doing half days until he felt well enough to go back to full day.

She figured that it was Jack's best way of saying thank you without actually saying it. Jack had never been one to share his feelings, but both girls were noticing the little changes. Being a father looked good on him, gave him a purpose in his immortality, to raise and love his baby son and watch him grow into a strong young man in years to come.

_________________________________

Ianto glanced up from feeding Griffin as Gwen and Toshiko made their entrance. "Jack let you in?" he asked as he gave them a tired smile, broken nights were starting to affect Ianto since Jack hardly slept and could deal with it, it was amazing how fast Jack had recovered from childbirth in only a few days.

"Yeah, he looks amazing" Gwen commented, sitting near Ianto and watching the baby in awe. "Perfect little boy, can I hold him when you've sorted giving him his meal?" she asked almost shyly as if asking was something that was forbidden. "Of course, its supposed to be Jack's turn to feed our son but he's conveniently made a run for it" Ianto chuckled. "Excuse me but I did my fair share of feeding when I was carrying him" Jack announced as he came in with a small blue blanket that was covered with pictures of teddy bears and crouched down, stroking Griffin's forehead as the baby fed greedily from the bottle.

"I'll take the feeds tonight Ianto, you look like you're going to drop any second" he whispered. Ianto looked at him gratefully then looked to Toshiko and Gwen, "its not that I don't enjoy spending time with my gorgeous baby boy, its just that being woken up at 2am in the morning, its hard to get used to" Ianto chuckled, finishing off with feeding the baby and winding him.

"You sure you're going to be ok Gwen? He sicks up a lot at the moment" Jack warned her as Ianto passed the small bundle to Gwen, who instantly started cooing and playing with the baby's small fingers. "Oh he won't be sick on Auntie Gwen will you? You are a very well behaved little prince" Gwen baby spoke to the baby as Tosh bent down next to her and ran her hand over the baby's head gently. "He's going to be a heartbreaker, look at those clear blue eyes and look Jack's little chin dimple that he's inherited…so adorable!" Toshiko added excitedly, obviously wanting a chance to hold the baby herself. After ten minutes, and Gwen reluctant to let the baby go, Ianto pointed out that it was time for Toshiko to have a cuddle with Griffin. Toshiko rocked the baby gently in her arms and smiled as he yawned. "I think he just melted my heart" she giggled, glancing to first Jack and then Ianto. "You two are so lucky" she grinned. "Yeah we are. He was so worth the agonising nine months" Jack chuckled, taking his son back gently and kissing his cheek. "I better get him down in a few minutes, he needs his sleep" he smiled. "Jack watches him sleep, it really brings up the cute factor" Ianto added in, already getting up to head to the nursery and get the cot ready. "There are enough batteries in the baby monitor right? Its not running low" Jack called after him, in the proper mother hen fashion. Ianto rolled his eyes and motioned for his lover to follow him. "I checked three times and its fine, I'll check again but all this checking is going to bring the batteries down" he teased, giving Jack a reassuring smile as he spotted the alarm in Jack's eyes. "We can watch him for a little while until he's settled" he suggested. The relief in Jack's eyes was easy for all to see as Jack followed him. "Thanks Ianto".

Lying the little baby in his cot, Ianto moved slightly so Jack could stand next to him and watch as the baby started to drift off to sleep. "We could always move the cot into our room for a while, until you feel safe enough to let him sleep in his own room" Ianto told Jack quietly as the baby stretched and turned in his sleep. "No no, we don't have to do that. Thing is Ianto when you're immortal. You start watching over the ones who aren't. Every tiny thing becomes a threat especially when a small baby is concerned" Jack pointed out, watching Ianto nod in agreement. "He's safe Jack. We check on him hourly and if he wants feeding or changing, he screams the place down. You're doing a great job at being a father" he reassured Jack again, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist. "Thanks" Jack replied and then there were no more words as they watched Griffin sleep peacefully.


	10. Asking a Favour

Ianto watched in amusement as Jack tried to change his son's nappy. "You alright there Jack?" Ianto asked with a little smirk. Jack glanced up as he just managed to get the nappy sealed. "Yeah all done….I think" he replied. "Why do babies wriggle so much?" Jack added as an afterthought, as he worked Griffin back into his baby Thomas the Tank Engine jumpsuit, something that Tosh had given them as a baby shower present even though Jack had completely grumbled about the whole idea of a man going through the girly 'baby shower'.

"They do it to drive their parents insane" Ianto chuckled, getting up from his chair and making his way over to his lover and baby son. "You know Yan, I've been thinking…I want him christened. He's five weeks old now but.." Jack trailed off, glancing at Ianto briefly over his shoulder before lifting his son up and holding him up gently, "all clean and tidy young man" he grinned before cradling him close to his chest.

Ianto reached a hand up and gently brushed his hand against Griffin's black small curls, taking a breath before replying to Jack's statement. "You want The Doctor to christen him….and I agree" Ianto nodded, placing a hand at Jack's waist gently as he stroked his son's cheek with his thumb with the other. "You do? I thought you didn't like him.." Jack asked surprised. "Its not that I don't like him Jack but it is a bit of a competition for your affections when he's around. He'll always be your number one and I understand that but now our son has to come first" Ianto replied with a tiny shrug, causing Jack to turn slightly to look at him with a frown. "_You_ are my number one Ianto Jones. Its just…The Doctor, he showed me another path, another life. But you, you Ianto Jones…you changed me. You made me a better person" Jack told him with a soft smile.

Ianto leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly against Jack's, blushing slightly at his words before continuing with what he was saying. "I'm g-guessing you want to get Griffin christened in the TARDIS, near the stars" he smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You read my mind…are you ok with that? I mean we can have him christened here, on Earth if you don't like the idea" Jack asked, his eyes giving away the fact that he wanted so much to have his child christened differently, somewhere he had travelled in his time as a Time Agent and when with The Doctor. Ianto shook his head lightly, and kissed Jack tenderly again. "Shh. I love the idea. It makes sense that he would be christened in the wonder that is space. I'll just put him down for another nap whilst you get in touch with The Doctor" Ianto replied, taking the baby from Jack gently and heading back to the nursery. "I love you Ianto!" Jack called after him. "Yeah, you always do when you get your own way" Ianto called back playfully, disappearing up the stairs as Jack pulled out his phone and speed dialling his friend's phone and just hoping that he would be able to do this, if he wasn't out there saving a distant planet or completely in a different time.


	11. Christening

After having a very animated conversation with The Doctor, Jack had made his way back to Ianto and filled him in to what was happening. All of the team could go to the christening if they wanted to and The Doctor would get them back the exact time they left so if there were any rift activities, they wouldn't miss them or get back too late to stop whatever had kicked off, if anything.

"You sure he's ok with it Jack?" Ianto asked as he rocked his son gently, it was the next day and The Doctor had agreed to pick them up in a hour after doing a little detour to get supplies to actually perform the christening properly, if things didn't go awry and he had to save the world or stop aliens which seemed more likely nowadays. But he had promised Jack that he would be honoured to celebrate the birth of Jack and Ianto's son.

"He's fine with it…actually, he got major excited and started yammering down the phone at me" Jack chuckled. "That I can imagine" Gwen pitched in as she finished putting her makeup on using the small compact mirror that she always carried in her handbag, Tosh had disappeared into the toilet to sort hers as well as her hair out. However, Owen not being extremely excited over occasions was down in the medical bay waiting to be hollered when it was time to go. But the medic did have a little sappy side, though people possibly needed a magnifying glass to see it.

"He is annoyed at me however for not telling him that I was pregnant" Jack added with an almost guilt-ridden look. "Well you've been busy" Gwen replied. Ianto shook his head in amusement as he handed Jack, Griffin. "And you were possibly worried about his reaction or if he believed you. The Doctor has seen weirder things. He has two heartbeats for one, I don't think a fifty first century male becoming pregnant is going to un-nerve him do you?" Ianto sighed, not quite able to keep the jealousy out of his voice despite Jack telling and showing him that he was always going to come first.

"Ianto, don't start" Jack warned before being cut off by the familiar sound of the TARDIS but for once Jack didn't run off immediately to the Timelord, he pulled Ianto into his arms first, careful not to squash their son at the same time. "What?" Jack asked in confusion as Ianto chuckled. "Now you've proved it. Come on then, best get our little one sorted" he replied, trailing after Jack as the older man carried his son protectively and hollering at Gwen, Tosh and Owen to hurry up and meet them in the TARDIS, if they were even a minute late, he threatened to leave them. The girls practically threw themselves towards the exit, which gained grins from both Jack and Ianto.

* * *

"So finally I meet my….i'm going to say nephew. I've never been an uncle" The Doctor beamed, rushing over to Jack and hugging him, before hugging a startled Ianto who didn't expect any kind of hello then bounding over to the other members of the team and saying his hellos before making his way back to Jack and bouncing on his heels. "Can I hold him? Been ages since I was allowed to hold a baby, but I remember the last time…can't remember where it was…think it was in 1886, had a cuddle with a baby urchin" The Doctor rambled.

Jack rolled his eyes but nodded, handing his son very gently to The Doctor who immediately held the baby like he was glass. "What's he called again?" The Doctor asked as he glanced between Ianto and Jack. "Griffin…" Ianto replied. The Doctor positively beamed at that information. "Griffin…a welsh name! Lovely to see, plus it's a little on the unusual side. Great! Shall we get into the TARDIS then? I don't want to make this too long, small bodies need a lot of naps. Don't want Griffin falling asleep on me in mid christening" The Doctor grinned.

* * *

After the usual gasps of amazement at the TARDIS being bigger on the inside than what appeared on the outside, Jack helped The Doctor with the console. "When he's old enough, I'll take you, Ianto and Griffin on a trip" The Doctor told Jack as he pushed, pulled and pressed buttons and levers on the console. "Just as long as he's safe Doc. But yes when he's old enough" Jack agreed, glancing at Ianto who was sat down with Griffin in his arms. "And as long as its not a bumpy ride…" he trailed off. "Bumpy? Do you really think I'm going to let the old girl be all helter skelter when we have a small baby on board?" The Doctor asked shocked, rolling his eyes as Jack winked at him. "Overprotective father talking. Sorry" he chuckled.

Finally reaching their destination, The Doctor pulled the door open after checking that everyone was a safe distance and wasn't likely to fall out, not that they could. Gwen and Tosh gasped in awe at the sight. "Oh god its beautiful!" Gwen sighed happily as Tosh exclaimed with a "Wow!". The view was amazing, they were surrounded by stars and a purply-pink shade hung in the air, or space if people wanted to be correct.

The Doctor waited for Jack and Ianto to get ready before taking the baby and holding him protectively and gently near the door. "Jack, can you just hand me that bowl of water…thanks" The Doctor smiled, rocking the baby gently before starting to speak. "Today is a very special day. Griffin Owen Harkness-Jones came into the world, a miracle. He is very well loved by his parents and his family" The Doctor spoke clearly. After a few more minutes of talking, he placed his fingers in the bowl and brushed the water over the child's forehead gently. "Griffin will always be welcome in the TARDIS and will always be protected and cared for by me as well as by his parents and his aunts and uncles" he finished, deciding it best to include Rhys into it since he had been in the future and knew how involved the Welshman would get in Griffin's life. Jack nodded in pride and let The Doctor give Ianto their son, who was starting to fall back to sleep. "Thank you Doc" he grinned, smiling at Ianto as the young Welshman nodded, bringing his attention from his son for just a second. "Yes thank you. You are officially one of his godfathers" he added, blushing as Jack positively beamed. "Really? You mean that?" The Doctor asked in genuine surprise. Ianto smiled softly before nodding again. "I mean that. I would be honoured as well as Jack would be". The Doctor looked completely taken back by the request but nodded eagerly. "Of course! Right, best get you all back. I'll visit in the near future, need to see how my godson is getting on" he beamed, running to the console and hitting levers and buttons again.


	12. Colds and First Steps

"Ach-choo!"

Jack and Owen jumped at the sudden loud noise, both of them rolling their eyes as they realised that it was only Toshiko sneezing. She had had the cold for a few days and was just becoming full blown. "Snorry!" she just managed to get out, completely bunged up.

Griffin who was crawling around on the Hub floor, paused in mid movement and looked up at Toshiko with a curious expression before starting to crawl in her direction, he was stopped however by being picked up by his father.

"Oh no you don't young man, I don't want you catching anything from Auntie Toshi. She could have the plague or something" Jack scolded gently, holding him to his chest as the little boy instantly gripped onto Jack's braces and pouted at him. "Hanks!" came the grumpy reply from Toshiko who was wiping her nose with about the twenty-fifth tissue.

"Jack, she just has a common cold. I'm sure it's not going to kill your son if he catches it. Might be good for him to gain a good immune system" Owen butted in with a roll of his dark eyes. Jack looked horrified at the idea which got a laugh from Gwen. "You forget that you're dealing with Jack here" she giggled. "Ah yes, the maternal mother hen that is Harkness" Owen shot back with a shrug.

"I'm not maternal!" Jack snapped, bouncing his son on his hip gently before placing him back on the floor again as Ianto went past him with a hot lemsip for Tosh. "I think you should go home Toshiko. Come back with you're feeling 100%, you look awful" Jack advised as he watched Ianto empty the full basket of used tissues and shuddered. "And of got ridden of the germs" he added.

"Jack, don't be dramatic" Ianto told him with a little chuckle, ducking away again as Toshiko exploded with another loud sneeze. "Toshiko Sato, you are going home!" Owen suddenly ordered. "Go and die at home, you know the drill. Just loads of fluids and bed rest" he told her, gaining a frown from Toshiko. "Did anyone ever tell you that your bedside manner is atrocious?" she asked him.

Before he could answer, he looked over at Gwen slightly alarmed as she made a high pitched squeak. "Are we turning into a meerkat or a large mouse?" he asked as she pointed excitedly. "No! Look! Griffin!" she squealed. Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh both brought their attention to the small child who in the midst of talking, had gotten himself to his feet and was about to take a step. "Oh my god!" Jack gasped, looking at Ianto in amazement. Ianto had crouched down and held his arms out to his son, though he had moved so he was nearer so Griffin wouldn't have to work too had on his first steps. "Come on Griff, you can do it" he encouraged, watching as Jack started to walk behind the little boy in case he fell backwards. Everyone stood there in awe as Griffin took one, then two steps forward and one step back until he made it to his Da's arms who immediately swooped him up. "Well done baban! You are a clever little boy aren't you" Ianto grinned, passing him over to Jack. "We need to celebrate….after Toshiko gets home and better" he added as another loud sneeze rocketed through the Hub, gaining a small "Snorry" from Toshiko again.


	13. Jack tells Griffin a story

It wasn't supposed to happen, it was the last thing that Jack had wanted for his son to see but the weevil had come out of nowhere. Ianto and Owen were both getting the newly caught weevil down to the cells, Griffin safely up in his office or so he thought. The weevil had suddenly broken free and had instantly seen Jack as its target, chomping down on his neck. His son had caught the show, caught him dying.

The three year old watched in horror as his father collapsed to the floor, squealing as the weevil brought its attention to him but it had barely took a step forward when Gwen, Tosh and Owen intervened protecting the small boy. Griffin was sobbing and screaming at the sight of Jack and only quietened down slightly as Ianto grabbed him around his waist gently and hoisted him up on his hip. "Its alright Baban, come with Da" Ianto murmured softly, taking him back up to Jack's office again and staying with him.

About three hours later, Gwen and Tosh were upstairs in Jack's office playing with a still stressed Griffin as Ianto went to his lover's aide with a steaming mug of coffee and a couple of chocolate biscuits to ease the shock. Jack had already changed his blood stained shirt after calming his son down, who had been screaming and crying at the top of his lungs.

"I need to talk to him..explain" Jack murmured. "I know he's only a toddler, a baby but he needs to know" he sighed, waiting for Ianto to disagree with him. He almost fell off the sofa when Ianto nodded, "I agree. Its almost time for him to be put down for a nap, maybe you can do it in a bedtime story. I know its the last thing you wanted, him learning about your 'situation' at such a young age" Ianto sighed. "You really think I can make it into a story?" asked Jack. Ianto touched his cheek gently and nodded, "I really do".

Jack had picked up his son, bathed and placed him in his pyjamas and had taken him down to his bunk. He rarely brought him down to sleep since it was such a small space but he had paperwork to finish and didn't want to leave Griffin on his own after what had happened. Griffin had clung for dear life just being put in the bath. He needed to know that Jack wasn't going to leave him and Jack was going to prove that he wasn't about to leave him alone.

Taking a breath as he felt the warm body of his son cuddle into him, Jack frowned as he tried to put what happened into a story. Ianto had brought Griffin his bottle down of warm milk and Jack gave him his bottle now. "Ok…do you want Daddy to tell you a story Griffin?" he asked softly, watching as bright blue eyes looked up at him in the midst of cuddling Jack and his cuddly penguin called Snork that Gwen had bought him. "Yep! Story!" he grinned happily.

"Right. Well this is a true story, see I'm magic…" Jack started, before shaking his head. God he sucked at telling stories, he should really leave this to Ianto, he was always making up bedtime stories which Griffin seemed to adore. He proceeded to sugar coat the bedtime story, trying his best to not make it too scary. He did however get The Doctor in there and he should be thanking him for leaving the whole leaving Jack behind, since Griffin would possibly not like him much after that part.

"And Daddy is now unable to…to…." Jack trailed off, not really wanting to say the word die or be killed to his baby son. Chuckling a little as he noticed that Griffin had fallen asleep, he kissed him on his temple and covered him up with the duvet. "And daddy promises to keep you safe and will protect you even when you're older. Because Griffin…I love you. I don't say it but you and your Da are the best things to happen to me. So sleep now little prince, Daddy won't leave you" he whispered, laying flat on the bed and watching his son sleep, Griffin's hand still clenched on his left brace, almost using him as a security blanket.


	14. Surprise

A five year old Griffin tore around the main hub like a mini tornado, trying his best to squawk up at Myfanwy. She screeched back down at him as she did her daily fly around the hub, she had gotten used to having a small child around the Torchwood Hub and didn't feel threatened.

"Griffin! Stop that! If I wanted noise I would have bought a parrot!" Ianto chuckled, rolling his eyes as his son grinned at him. "Yeah and it would have lasted five minutes with Myfanwy here. Why I said no to the puppy" Jack smirked, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"Daddy!" Griffin beamed, running at Jack and leaping into his arms. Jack instantly swung Griffin and placed him on his right hip where it was more comfortable to hold his wiggly and hyperactive son. "Hello Griff, you been a good boy?" Jack asked, kissing his son's forehead tenderly. "Yep! Always am! Da told me off though" Griffin pouted. The Harkness pout. From the floppy dark hair to the bright blue eyes, he was Jack Harkness's son. There was no denying it.

"Did he now? Well you're going to prove that you're a very good boy since you're going to be a big brother soon" Jack told him with a grin. Ianto rolled his eyes again, "well if he didn't misbe….what? What did you just say?" Ianto asked, blinking at Jack.

Jack chuckled and placed his free hand on his stomach subconsciously. "I'm pregnant. Just found out" he grinned. Ianto continued to blink at him until a grin broke out on his own handsome features. "Really? That's great news!" Ianto grinned, watching Griffin's expression change from confusion to mild annoyance. Jack had noticed the sudden change of expression as well and looked to his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Griffin?" he asked with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Don't want to be a big brother! You'll forget all about me and I wanna be the baby!" he pouted again, big time. Something that made Jack melt and it was impossible for him to fight against. Ianto, however, had gotten used to Jack pulling the Harkness pout and had become immune to it. "We won't forget you and you'll do a brilliant job. In point of fact, you'll be helping me and daddy looking after your baby brother or sister. Which means that you'll get to spend more time with us, especially daddy" he pointed out, watching his son's face as he started to think that out in his head.

After a few moments, Griffin nodded. "'Right" he sighed, turning and resting his head on his dad's shoulder. "Can I tell the others?" he suddenly asked, lifting his head up again and looking into his father's eyes with excitement. "That should be mine and Da's job……" Jack trailed off as he saw the start of a disappointed look from Griffin. "Of course you can! Go on!" Jack nodded, placing him on the floor and pushing him gently towards Gwen's workstation. He raised an eyebrow and Ianto started to chuckle as Griffin turned around and pointed at him. "Phone Doctor! Tell him! Want to see Doc!" Griffin told him before bounding off. Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him gently, "oh dear, he takes after you so much. He's got an obsession with The Doctor now, he must be starting where you left off" Ianto teased. Jack laughed lightly and nuzzled into Ianto's neck. "I'll phone him, get him to come and see Griff. He hasn't seen him since the christening…he'll be in for a shock".


	15. A Visit

By the time The Doctor made an appearance, Jack was further along in his pregnancy. His mood swings had been much more of a challenge to deal with but at least Griffin was behaving himself.

The Doctor made his way into the hub and was immediately grabbed around his right leg tightly by Griffin. "Oh! Don't tell me this is the same little boy I christened?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

As he tried to extract the small boy off his leg without much success, he glanced up as Jack and Ianto came into the room from Jack's office. Jack's small bump visible as he sat at Gwen's desk, the occupier out with Owen and Tosh on a weevil chase so the seat was vacated for a little while.

"I feel sorry for you two when your other son arrives…" The Doctor blurted before covering his mouth with his hand, realising that he had put his foot in it big time. "What? Oh Doc! We were trying to keep it as a surprise!" Jack pouted. Watching The Doctor try his best to get Griffin off his leg, Jack chuckled in amusement and cleared this throat gaining The Doctor's attention again. "Try putting him on your hip if you can. He'll be easy to hold then, more balanced out for his size" Jack suggested.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think! Its hard to when I have a small child cutting off my circulation!" The Doctor replied, bending down again and managing to pick up the little boy and place him on his hip where he found it comfortable. Jack was right, it balanced Griffin's weight out a bit, not that the child was heavy or anything but he was five years old and a handful.

"We're having another boy?" Jack asked, a grin forming whilst Ianto looked a little disappointed. The Doctor noticed it and gave Ianto a warm smile, "what's wrong Ianto?" he asked. Ianto just shrugged and took a breath, "I just hoped that it was a girl" he replied.

Jack turned to look at his husband as he caught the sad note in Ianto's voice. "It'll happen Yan. Just have to give it time" Jack told him reassuringly, rubbing his lover's arm lovingly. "It might and it might not, I've already opened my mouth too much. You'll just have to find out on your own" The Doctor replied, bouncing up and down slightly to settle Griffin who was suddenly very interested in The Doctor's hair. "Its like a skunk tail daddy" Griffin giggled, gaining a shocked look from The Doctor.

"What? What?" The Doctor asked quite high pitched causing Jack and even Ianto to laugh. "Yes apart from his hair not being black and white and the fact that The Doctor doesn't smell Griffin" Ianto reminded his son with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah but its flicky like a skunk tail….all fluffy!" Griffin shot back with a smug look that was too much like a Jack facial expression.

"Griffin that isn't nice. I don't think The Doctor appreciates being compared to a skunk young man. Apologise!" Jack scolded, gaining a wide-eyed look from Griffin. "But I didn't call him a skunk! Just hair! His hair is a skunk!" Griffin argued, his lower lip starting to tremble. "Griffin, don't start! Either way you've called a body part a name so say sorry" Jack sighed, causing Ianto to roll his eyes. "Great, we're telling him off for bullying someone's hair, he's such a naughty boy and won't get chocolate for a week" Ianto added in sarcastically. "Better to nip it in the bud now Yan" Jack replied with a wink.

Griffin scowled at Jack before looking to The Doctor. "Sorry!" he announced. The Doctor smiled and ruffled Griffin's hair affectionately. "Its alright Griff! Apology accepted. So are you looking forward to having a baby brother?" The Doctor asked watching as Griffin nodded excitedly. "I have someone to play with now! Don't want a baby sister, they're boring!" he added shooting a look at his parents, just daring them to bring him a baby sister in the future.

"Well boring or not, its not your decision cheeky. Your Da wants a little girl to spoil" Jack told him with raised eyebrows. "I don't want!" Griffin continued, pouting at Jack then at Ianto. "Pout all you want, if its destined then its happening or I could just swap you for a little girl" Ianto smirked. "Da!" Griffin whimpered, holding his arms out to him.

"Like I could, you know I adore you my boy" Ianto chuckled, taking his son in his arms and holding him close. "Just be a good boy now. You're being naughty in front of a guest even if it is only The Doctor" Jack grinned, rubbing up and down his son's back soothingly.

"Oh thanks! Ok, I've had my lumps for telling you the gender of your child growing inside you and being slightly delayed in visiting you when I was told of news" The Doctor sighed. "Slightly? I'm five months pregnant! More like major delayed" Jack pouted. "I've been busy saving and visiting planets as well as going back and forth in time Jack as I assume you've all been protecting this one and time" The Doctor pointed out.

"If it's any consolation I spend more time with your children when they're older. How I put my foot in it over the kids, just skipping over timelines and I'm getting confused myself. Not allowed to give away spoilers and one little thing changes history and the future" he reminded both of them, more so at Jack. "I even forgot that you had something when I jumped into the future" he allowed, careful not to give too much information away.

"Something?" Jack asked curiously before he was cut off with a small jar thrust into his face by The Doctor. "What's this?" he asked with a wary look. Ianto looked at the blue goo in the jar and looked at it in distaste. "Its for your hormones. Take that down, won't harm the baby whatsoever and it'll make you more tolerable to be around" The Doctor explained. "You mean I have to eat that?" Jack asked alarmed. "You have to drink it, dilute it with a small amount of water. Have it twice a day and it'll calm the mood swings. It apparently doesn't taste wonderful but all things that are good for you don't" The Doctor grinned as Griffin pulled forward in Ianto's arms to look at the liquid. "It looks like slime!" he announced happily. "Wonderful! Why did we teach him to talk again?" Jack asked with a grimace at the goo. "Because you insisted on it" Ianto chuckled, kissing his son's cheek who just grinned cheekily at Jack.


	16. Fun and Games

Gwen was sitting on the floor playing Snap with Rhys's packet of cards with a hyperactive Griffin.

"Stop cheating!" she scolded as he kept looking at his cards before placing them upright on his deck. The way he was playing, no wonder he was winning six times in a row. Jack and Ianto really needed to teach him that cheating was wrong.

"I'm not! I'm just checking the cards!" Griffin shot at her, sulking slightly.

"That would be called cheating Griffin" Ianto called to his son as he poured water into a mug before adding a spoonful of the blue goo that The Doctor had given Jack. "Its not!" Griffin called back.

Jack rolled his eyes as he inched away from Ianto and the mug of slime as he was now calling it and looked to his son in amusement. "What's your definition of cheating then?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrow.

Griffin shrugged at that and looked back at his father a little sheepishly. "Shut up Daddy!" he finally shot back, hiding behind his hands. "Oi! Behave yourself now. I can put you down for a nap earlier you know. Stop being cheeky, its not clever" Jack warned.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he caught Jack inching further and further away from the mug and reached out, pulling him back to stand by him. "Don't you start being a baby! Its fine! Just hold your nose!" Ianto suggested. "That really never works Ianto!" Jack shot back with a frown.

Jack picked up the mug and swirled it around in distaste, watching as the blue liquid hit the sides of the mug. "It looks like bleach now! The Doctor is trying to kill me! What have I ever done to you Doc?!" Jack groaned. "Oh of course I'm not! Its fine Jack! Its been clinically tested!" The Doctor announced as he walked back into the main part of the hub. "Where and by who?" Jack asked slightly high-pitched, causing Griffin to giggle at him before resuming his game with Gwen.

"By people! Just drink it Jack! You're being a bad example to your son and he needs to know that he can drink…. well….things!" The Doctor replied with a flamboyant flap of his arms, which got Jack staring at him like he had grown two heads. "Where the hell have you visited? You're having a moment" Jack asked in complete amusement. Ianto rolled his eyes and pushed the mug up towards Jack's mouth "Drink it or wear it" he grinned.

"You wouldn't Ianto Jones!" Jack grinned back at him. Ianto made a movement to knock the mug at him making Jack take an alarmed step backwards and start to drink quickly out of the mug, making gagging noises as he did so.

"You know I haven't seen such a dramatic performance since Jack lost at a game of Sonic the Hedgehog! Poor Nintendo!" Owen butted in, looking mock depressed over the now very broken video game, a game that he had bought for Griffin for his fourth birthday.

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor asked as he watched Jack place the mug down and pull a face of disgust, grabbing a bottle of water from Ianto who had gotten it fresh and cold out of the fridge and started to swallow it down to get the taste out of his mouth. "Disgusting! Tastes like Gwen's coffee!" Jack grumbled. "Oi!" Gwen hollered at him before giving her young nephew an apologetic look as he jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

"And if you must know Doc. I was playing on my son's Nintendo. I lost the game and ok lost my temper a little bit" Jack told his friend, very sheepishly. "A little? I thought that there was a weevil in the house. You lost the game on level five and kicked the machine. Then if I remember correctly you had to take Griffin out and buy him an ice cream to calm him down whilst I got rid of the evidence and bought him a pet goldfish! A goldfish that he insisted on calling Boe for some unknown reason" Ianto replied with a roll of his clear blue eyes.

Jack shrugged at that, "he just liked the story I told him about my home. It was a harmless name. Anyway, I think my son has been up a little too long. He needs his afternoon nap" Jack quickly finished, walking over to a now sulky but obviously tiring Griffin and picked him up in his arms, intending to take him to his bunk and put him down for a few hours.

"Alright, just make sure you take it easy as well" Ianto murmured, getting up and following Jack with a sleeping Griffin in his arms. "We'll be back later. Jack has a thing about watching Griffin sleep" Ianto chuckled.


	17. Bonding and Arguments

(Thanks to MadameHarkness91 for the chapter plot! Love you and you rock!)

Even though Jack had promised Ianto and Owen that he wouldn't go out whilst he was showing, he couldn't leave his son bored stiff. Ianto was out getting Griffin new clothes, since he was outgrowing everything and the others were out doing their own thing whilst everything was quiet.

Jack watched as Griffin sat on the sofa in the main hub and coloured in pictures in his giant colouring book that Gwen had bought him a week ago to keep him occupied. But he was a five year old and had a limited attention span, Jack knew that within another ten minutes, Griffin would be bored of the crayons and pictures.

"Hey little buddy, do you want to go out for a bit?" Jack asked as he got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to his son, just about managing to crouch down. The baby bump was starting to restrict him a little and soon he would have problems picking up Griffin. But Ianto would pick up from where he left off until he had given birth.

"Da said that you can't go out so I have to stay here and entertain myself! But he won't let me see Janet!" Griffin replied, looking a little upset at the latter news. Jack took a breath and shook his head in amusement. Griffin had grown quite attached to the weevil. Jack would take him down occasionally to 'play' with Janet. Letting him look in the glass and watch her. It was one way of getting his child used to alien life forms and it seemed to work. Plus Griffin was way to confident due to the glass being there and that was the way Jack liked it.

"Yeah but we can go out for a little while. Just to the park. I can teach you to play football. With the ball that Uncle Owen bought you for Christmas. Come on Griff" Jack coaxed, grinning at his son. It was at that moment that he realised how much Owen loved Griffin. He was like the best uncle ever. Would spoil Griffin rotten whenever he could but pretend that he didn't like all the soppiness of looking after a child. Despite Owen showing an attitude, he had a caring nature and it was obvious that he would do anything for Jack's little boy and his unborn one.

Griffin eyed Jack warily before placing the colouring book and crayons neatly on the sofa next to him and wiggling off. Jack couldn't help but pick up that minor detail of tidiness. Griffin was a lot like Jack but sometimes a little bit of Ianto came through, the neatness the major one. "Ok, good boy. Let's just get your shoes and coat on and we'll go to the park for an hour. You should be ready for your pizza when we get back then" Jack told him, looking around for his son's little trainers. "What did Owen do with your ball young man?" he asked as he managed to get one small foot into the right shoe. "In your office Daddy" Griffin replied as he held his other foot up as Jack started on his second shoe.

"Ok, let me grab your coat and ball then we'll head out ok? Just need to bring my mobile as well or your Da will have a fit. He'll probably have a fit anyway but since he won't tell me off in front of you, we'll be fine" Jack winked, taking his son's hand as he headed up to his office.

* * *

Jack kicked the ball to Griffin and watched as his son tore after it, kicking it back at Jack. They had been playing for about fifteen minutes and Griffin was catching on quickly. He would bounce the ball before kicking it until Jack had warned him that he couldn't run around like he normally could and Griffin had calmed down some and had continued to kick the ball like he was doing now. Gently back and forth between them so his father wouldn't tire himself out too soon.

Jack raised an eyebrow as a couple walked past, watching Griffin, both with broody expressions before resting their eyes on Jack and his bump. He had felt uncomfortable the first time he had been stared at but now he had the perfect comebacks to fall back on. "Its alright! Just been a little mad on the Chinese! You know what its like when you have children. You tend to kick back a bit" Jack chuckled, watching as they smiled back at him and headed on their way. If they bought it or not, it didn't matter. As long as Griffin was safe and having fun that was all that mattered to Jack.

"You're doing brilliantly Griff! I'm so proud of you!" Jack told him excitedly before rolling his eyes as he heard his phone go off. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the name on the flashing screen, Ianto. Hitting the answer button, he placed the phone to his ear and waited for the fireworks to start.

"Where the hell are you? And where is our son? I was planning on getting Tosh to give him a spelling lesson" Ianto asked, his voice tense. Griffin looked up at Jack as if he could feel his Da's wrath and trotted back to Jack's side with the ball in his hands. Jack placed his free hand down and placed it on top of his son's head gently.

"I was just teaching Griffin how to shoot and well he….." Jack started before he was cut off, due to his husband's sudden blast of anger, he brought the phone away from his ear slightly, cringing. He hated it when Ianto was mad at him, ok scrap mad, utterly furious with him. Maybe he should rephrase words better.

"What? He's five years old and you're teaching him to shoot! What are you bloody thinking of Jack?" Ianto snapped. Jack shook his head, unable to keep the slight smile off his face, which seemed to settle an upset Griffin. "Not that type of shooting! Do you really think I'd let him handle a gun at his age? Eighteen yes but not now. I meant football Ianto. You know kicking a ball around, give him a bit of fresh air away from the Hub and make him ready for his dinner" Jack explained patiently.

"Oh…" Ianto replied sheepishly. "Wait…you're outside? Jack! What did we tell you this morning! You have a baby bump and its not safe for you to be out there at the moment! Seriously, stop being so damn selfish! Now get back to the Hub now!" Ianto snapped at him before cutting him off.

Jack sighed as he looked at the phone, he had some making up to do and he knew that when Ianto was annoyed with him, it could last for a few hours or even days. "Come on Griff. I need to make nice with your da and its time for your dinner anyway" Jack sighed, taking his son's hand and trudging back to the car.

* * *

"Ianto, I'm sorry! I just wanted to take him out for a bit and let him have a bit of fun and to actually see outside. He's been cooped in for a few days, not healthy for a five year old boy. Plus other fathers would have taken him out to play" Jack argued as Ianto settled Griffin and gave him his dinner.

"Well you're not like other fathers! You're pregnant! That last thing I want is you carted off to be tested on as a lab rat! Why can't you ever do anything you're told! Its like you have to do the opposite just to spite us! You're immortal not stupid!" Ianto shouted at him as he pulled him into Jack's office so Griffin couldn't hear the arguing but they could still keep an eye on him.

"Ok I messed up I know that! And I've disappointed you! Yeah I get it! But nothing happened and I promise that I won't take him out again until the baby is born! I just thought I was doing the right thing Yan! He really enjoyed being out and I was so proud of him!" Jack shot back, his voice getting full of emotion. Enough for Ianto to break from his temper and pull Jack into his arms, mindful of his bump.

"Alright, shhh. Don't get all stressed. I'm sorry too. Just worried about the both of you and our unborn son that's all. I'm sorry for losing my temper" Ianto soothed, kissing Jack's cheek and bringing his hand down to Jack's bump resting his hand there. "Just deep breaths Jack. You're getting close to the last part of your pregnancy and its crucial you don't get stressed" Ianto told him gently. "Its easy for you to say" Jack chuckled, a tear tricking down his cheek.

Ianto quickly wiped it away and started to the door opening it. "Come on Captain Emotional, we're going to sit with our son and make sure he eats his dinner and I'm going to look after you at the same time. Just calm down" Ianto continued, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Griffin, I hope you're eating down there!" Ianto called down, keeping his arm protectively around Jack. "Am!" came the muffled reply causing Jack to laugh. "Come on you" Ianto grinned, kissing his cheek as they joined their son on the sofa.


	18. Bed Sharing

Ianto opened an eye as his son gave out a little snore. He had been sleeping between them since he had picked up that things weren't ok in the Harkness-Jones household. Of course things had been fixed now and Ianto's temper had calmed down considerably, to the point where he had a kiss and cuddle with Jack in his office about an hour later.

Lifting his head up slightly, he looked at Jack to see how he was doing. The older American was dead to the world, on his back with one arm around Griffin and his other resting on his bump. It seemed that Ianto was the only one who was awake but ever since he had a child and Jack had announced his second pregnancy, he had been more light on sleep in case he was needed in the middle of the night.

As his son gave another little baby snore and twitched in his sleep, Ianto smiled at him softly. Despite the fact that the snoring had woken him up, he had to admit that Griffin was adorable when he was sleeping and the snoring did give him a bit more of the cute factor but Ianto needed his sleep too and to do that he needed to turn his son over without waking him or Jack up.

Sitting up, Ianto gently moved Jack's arm out of the way and took hold of his young son gently, turning him from sleeping onto his back to his side, facing Jack and making sure that Griffin's head lay on Jack's arm comfortably. It was that movement that woke Jack up with a start.

"Shh Jack, you'll wake him up" Ianto warned, watching as Griffin cried out a little in his sleep before bringing his thumb to his mouth and starting to suck on it, settling back down into a deep sleep again. Jack looked a little lost for a few seconds having just woken up from a deep sleep himself then looked down at the sleeping boy in the crook of his arm and pulled him a little bit closer but not too close in case he accidentally suffocated him with his baby bump.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked concerned as he stroked his son's hair gently, in a slight slow soothing rhythm so that his son wouldn't wake. "He's fine Jack, was just being extremely cute with the snoring but as adorable as that is, I'm exhausted so I had to turn him so he'd stop" Ianto replied with a tired smile.

Jack brought his gaze to Ianto's and reached out with his free arm, careful of his son and stroked Ianto's cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry, I forget that you never stop. Go to sleep Yan, I'll keep an eye on Griffin" Jack whispered gently. Ianto shook his head softly at Jack, whispering back so as not to wake up their sleeping child. "Don't be silly. You're pregnant, you need your rest at the moment" .

"You're too good to be true Ianto Jones you know that? And I'm really sorry about today, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted Griffin to have a bit of fun" Jack apologised again, causing Ianto to glance at him as he slid back under the covers and lay on his back.

"I've been told that occasionally and its yesterday now" Ianto replied, smiling at Jack's confused expression. "Its 2am in the morning, which would make your day with Griffin yesterday" Ianto explained softly, stifling a yawn as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"And don't apologise. I was just worried about you that's all, anything could have happened to you or Griffin. But its in the past now and you've realised that you made a mistake and I realised that I took the wrong call and yelled at you when you're vulnerable and in an emotional state of your pregnancy. I just don't want anything to happen to you and Griffin and our baby that's all" Ianto told his husband honestly, his breathing start to slow and steady out as he finished speaking.

"Any ideas on names by the way? Paul, Christopher, Duncan, Ben…." Jack started to trail off before glancing at Ianto who had fallen asleep. Jack chuckled and leant over gently, kissing Ianto's lips before pulling back and bringing his attention to a sleeping Griffin.

His son looked so small as he slept, completely and utterly innocent but then he was. Jack just hoped that he wouldn't lose his innocence too soon and that it wouldn't be stolen from him. Jack couldn't help but think of his daughter as he looked at Griffin and how different things were. Alice wouldn't even let him into her life and the last thing he wanted was to lose Griffin the same way. But something deep down told him that wouldn't happen, that his son loved him unconditionally and trusted him. To Griffin, Jack and Ianto were the best parents in the entire universe.

After watching Griffin and Ianto sleep for a few more minutes, Jack sunk back down into the covers himself, making sure that his son was comfortable and safely tucked in next to him so he wouldn't get too cold and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him again, a happy smile on his face as he slept.


	19. Shopping Trip

Jack watched from his place on the sofa as Ianto got Griffin into his coat and zipped him up. Jack was in his last month and had been confined to lying on the sofa and taking it easy. He wasn't entirely happy with that arrangement since he was going to be stuck with Owen, Tosh and Gwen whilst Ianto took Griffin food shopping so the little boy was out of Jack's hair for a little while. As much as Jack loved his son, he was tiring fast in his last few weeks and couldn't quite keep up with his five year old.

"Come on you. We need to get some food in" Ianto told his son as he ruffled his hair, before glancing over to Jack. "I'll get some baby stuff whilst I'm out just in case. You going to be ok?" Ianto asked with a soft smile.

"Me? Stuck with broody women and Owen? I'll be great! Just promise me that you'll get home soon…please" Jack almost begged his young husband. Ianto had been with him every step of the way and every hour and second of the day when he had been pregnant with Griffin but this time was different due to having Griffin now. He couldn't expect Ianto to spend all day with him when Griffin still had needs.

"We'll be home in about an hour I promise. Now say goodbye to your son" Ianto replied as Griffin trotted over to Jack and gave him a big hug. "Bye Daddy! I'll be back soon! Promise! Love you and love baby brother too!" Griffin grinned, kissing Jack's cheek before kissing over Jack's bump enthusiastically causing a very broody look from both Ianto and Jack. "Ok, you'll kiss him away in a minute young man. Go with your Da and I'll see you later" Jack laughed, ruffling his son's hair and watching as he trotted off again and took hold of his Da's hand tightly.

As Ianto started to walk towards the front door with Griffin in tow, he stopped as he heard Jack clear his throat, turning back to look at him. "Griffin. I love you too!" Jack grinned at him. Griffin positively glowed at that and bounced up and down happily before looking at Ianto a little guiltily. "I love you too Da!" he announced happily before starting to pull Ianto towards the door. "Love you Yan!" Jack grinned cheekily as Ianto rolled his eyes. "I love you one and all!" Ianto called back as he opened the door so his hyperactive little terror could get out of the door and towards the car.

* * *

Having got the car parked in the Tescos car park, Ianto had managed to get his excitable son to hold onto the side of the trolley since his son pulled a face when he got put into the trolley seat and he knew that Griffin would do what he was told and wouldn't leave the trolley side whilst Ianto got stuff to put into it.

"Right what do we need Griff?" Ianto asked his son as he pushed the trolley slowly so his son didn't have to run to keep up. "Milk?" Griffin asked helpfully. "Yes we need some of that, good boy" Ianto smiled, picking up two pints of semi skimmed milk and placing it in the trolley.

"Chocolate?" Griffin asked cheekily as Ianto grabbed some apple and orange juice cartons. The apple juice was for Griffin since he couldn't keep the orange down very well. "Nice try! If you're a good boy and just grab me some of that cheese over there, I may buy you a packet of Haribos" Ianto allowed, he wasn't one for spoiling Griffin with sweets but he allowed it once a month and Griffin seemed happy with that arrangement. He was an angel child really but sometimes the naughty little rascal would come out. He could imagine Jack like that as a child, it was scary how much Griffin was like Jack and how the rest of the team noticed it.

Running back with the mature cheese, Griffin stood up on tiptoe as he placed the cheese carefully into the trolley before running off again and getting some plain yoghurt, bringing it back to give to Ianto. "You're getting too good at this. Right, I just want to get the baby some stuff then we can get the rest of the shopping" Ianto informed his son. Griffin looked at him in confusion as he trotted beside him, "Baby brother not here yet!" he pointed out, like Ianto had forgotten.

"I know baban but he needs stuff for when he arrives" Ianto explained as he started to pile the trolley with the essentials that included nappies, baby formula and blankets. "But why?" Griffin asked. Ianto closed his eyes and took a breath, his son was getting into the 'why' phrase quite quickly. "Because" he replied, giving Griffin a look that read as drop it.

After getting the rest of the stuff, Ianto smiled at the checkout girl as she served him. She was completely smitten with Griffin he had noticed and she would grin at him occasionally. "He's such a gorgeous little boy. How old is he?" she asked, her name badge named her as 'Michelle'. "He's five years old, coming up to six" Ianto replied quite proudly as he watched his son 'help' get the stuff into bags. "Griff, let me do that. You're overloading the bags" Ianto chuckled.

"Griff? That's a proper welsh name" Michelle smiled as she watched Griffin hang onto the side of the trolley again. "Its short for Griffin" Ianto replied as he paid for the shopping. "You're having another I see" she commented as she gave him the receipt. "Yes, my partner is just on their last few weeks". "She's a lucky lady to have a handsome one like you to help around the house" Michelle smiled. Ianto couldn't help an amused chuckle at that, of course she would think it was a woman, if only she knew. "I'm lucky to have my partner" he smiled politely before looking down to Griffin. "Come on little prince, time to get you back". Griffin waved shyly at the checkout girl and started to trot again towards the exit.

Ianto had just gotten the shopping into the boot and Griffin into his car seat when his phone went off. Answering it on the second ring, he raised an eyebrow as he heard the three words that he had been waiting for. "Jack's in labour" Gwen told him excitedly. "Alright, I'm on my way back. I'll bring Griffin with me. Was going to take him to Rhiannon's but I think he'll be ok" Ianto told her. "Be careful driving back Ianto" Gwen warned, knowing that he was easily distracted now. "Its alright, I'm always a careful driver when I have Griffin in the back, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes or so".

Finishing the phone call, he got in the car and looked back at his son. "Do you want to see your baby brother?" he asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Griffin beamed, knowing what his Da meant. "Can I! Yay!" Griffin bounced in his car seat. "Yes but you're going to watch cartoons until you're called in ok? Sound fair?" Ianto asked. Griffin looked a little disappointed but nodded, "Yep!". "That's my boy" Ianto smiled, starting the car and driving off.


	20. New Arrival

Ianto carried his son into the living room and sat him down on the sofa, grabbing hold of the remote control and flicking through the channels looking for cartoons. Eventually settling on an old Tom and Jerry cartoon, he kissed his son's cheek and made sure that he was safe and secure before making his way up to his and Jack's bedroom where everyone was.

"Not to put anyone noses out of joints but could Tosh and Gwen please go downstairs and keep an eye on Griffin please. There's a few too many people in here and I don't want our son being left on his own down there" Ianto announced, looking to the two girls. Gwen looked slightly put out in having to move but Tosh nodded in understanding. "Of course, we'll bring him up when the little one is out" she smiled before dragging Gwen out of the room and down the stairs to Griffin.

After smiling gratefully at Tosh, Ianto brought his attention to Jack and quickly made his way to his side. "How we doing?" Ianto asked softly, backing up slightly alarmed as Jack glared at him. "See! Look what happens when you leave me! I go into labour! Thanks very much!" Jack growled at him. "Jack, stop being dramatic. You were due anyway. The baby just wants out that's all" Owen sighed, with a roll of his eyes as he looked up briefly from what he was doing.

"I'm saying the one time that Ianto goes out with my son, he triggers fate!" Jack grumbled. "Of course, fate was just waiting for me to leave your side so your waters could break. Its just a coincidence Jack, keep being stroppy and you're giving birth on your own" Ianto warned with a raised eyebrow, of course he wouldn't leave him, he never could. But Jack wasn't the only nervous one in the room right now.

"I'm sorry! Just don't leave me! Stay there!" Jack begged, grabbing hold of Ianto's hand tightly, almost hand breakingly tight making Ianto to wince and let out a little yelp. "I won't leave you but you have to ease the pressure on my hand Jack. I may have to use it later" Ianto chuckled, looking at Owen as his eyes started to water. "Want me to knock him out….ok don't glare at me like that, let's this baby out shall we?" Owen offered, before shrugging at Ianto's glare and getting to work.

Ianto ignored Owen and started to stroke Jack's hair gently. "Jack, look at me cariad. Its alright, its almost over. Your son will be with us shortly I promise" Ianto soothed, smiling at Jack looked at him, his eyes on his. "It hurts Ianto" he whimpered. "Shouldn't do, you have the joys of local anaesthetic. Just calm down now, you've done it before, you gave birth to Griffin perfectly" Ianto continued softly.

Ianto continued to sooth Jack until a baby cry erupted into the room, causing Ianto to smile and kiss Jack's lips gently. "See, its alright. Our son is here and perfect" Ianto told him softly, happily. "He's right Jack. Perfect little boy with ten fingers and ten toes. You want to hold him now?" Owen asked as he bundled the new baby in a blanket.

"Yes but Yan could you get Griffin? I want him to meet his new baby brother" Jack grinned, even though the grin was a tired one. Ianto nodded as Jack cradled his new son and called down the stairs. "Gwen! Could you bring my son up, he has someone to say hello to!" Ianto called, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

* * *

Griffin trotted into Jack and Ianto's bedroom a little shyly. Everyone knew that the little boy had been excited at getting a new baby brother but now they could sense a little bit of Griffin being unsure of what he was going to encounter.

"Hey Griff. Come on. There's someone I want you to meet" Jack smiled, holding the small baby in his arms. Griffin shook his head and looked to Ianto for help, not wanting to move any closer.

"Don't be silly now. Its your baby brother, he isn't going to eat you" Ianto reassured his son softly, moving and picking up his son who started to sob. "What's the matter sweetie?" Gwen asked concerned as Ianto looked at her in complete puzzlement. "I'm scared!" Griffin hiccupped, gripping Ianto's neck tightly, enough for the Welshman to struggle for air slightly.

"Scared of what Baban?" Ianto asked, starting to rock Griffin in his arms trying to settle him down. "He won't like me!" Griffin wailed causing Ianto to sigh in relief. "Oh he will, I promise! You're his big brother and he loves you as much as your daddy and me do. Come on, say hello to Daddy" Ianto coaxed, carrying him over and placing him on the floor next to the bed awaiting Griffin's reaction so he could do the next step.

"Hello little prince" Jack smiled at Griffin as he cradled his newborn. "Do you want to see?" he asked as his son started to lean against the bed and tried to crawl up it, the curiosity becoming too much for the little boy. "Yep!" Griffin grinned, still trying to get up, bringing his leg up on the side but not getting anywhere fast until he was suddenly airborne as Ianto picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Jack gently.

Jack turned so Griffin could see the baby and watched in satisfaction and adoration as his son started to study the baby. "What do you think Griff?" Jack asked softly. "He small! I was that small?" he asked amazed. Ianto chuckled at that and nodded. "Yes you were that tiny once. Until you became a little terror" Ianto replied. "What should we call him?" Jack asked, looking first at Griffin then at Ianto.

Griffin never took his eyes off his baby brother as he thought then looked up and grinned at Jack. "Tucker! Call him Tucker!" he announced happily. "Where did you come up with that name?" Ianto asked surprised. Griffin shrugged and pointed at the bedside table. "Bedtime book!" he replied simply. Jack mouthed 'bedtime book?" at Ianto completely confused but Ianto had gotten it straight away. "Oh. Tucker is a perfect name and he looks like a Tucker. Knew that baby names book would come in handy" he grinned cheekily at Jack. Jack chuckled and looked down at a sleeping Tucker. "Hello Tucker! Welcome to the family! You're going to love it" he smiled, wrapping an arm around Griffin as he cradled his other sleeping son with the other as Ianto moved around the bed and sat on his other side. "I'll second that" Ianto agreed as Griffin held his finger out and the baby took hold of it tightly. "Daddy! Da! Look! He loves me!" Griffin beamed. "Of course he does, you're his family and his favourite big brother" Jack told Griffin with a hint of proudness in his voice.


	21. Bath Time

Jack had thought that it was a good idea at the time, bathing a small baby and little boy at the same time, he was now realising how difficult the idea was. He couldn't keep his attention on both children, maybe he should have asked Ianto to accompany him but his husband had gone out on a shopping trip with Gwen to get baby stuff and food.

"Griffin! Work with me here! I can't wash your brother and watch you at the same time" Jack sighed as his oldest son, tore around the small space of the bathroom. He was starting to think that he had given birth to the Duracell bunny or Roadrunner. "Griffin!" he warned again as his son completely ignored him, giving him the stern look that showed he wasn't going to ask again and that his son was pushing it.

"Sorry Daddy! Is Da getting me ice cream?" Griffin asked as he trotted back to his father and clung to his leg. Jack rolled his eyes as he bathed Tucker in the sink. It was amazing how tiny his son was, he hadn't washed a child in the sink since Griffin had been a baby and that was years ago.

"What is it with you and ice cream Griff? You eat anymore then you'll look like one" Jack teased, grinning at his son's shocked look as he continued to gently wash his other son.

"No I won't! You fibber Daddy! Want ice cream!" Griffin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his father. "You can have some if you sit down and wait your turn for your bath. If you misbehave you're having your dinner and then going straight to bed without your ice cream, you understand you little rascal?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But I not dirty! I had bath yesterday!" Griffin argued but was already trotting over to the toilet seat, pulling it down and pulling himself up. Jack watched in amusement as his son pulled himself up, crawled up and managed to turn him around so he was sitting on his bum and watching his dad and his little brother.

"Really? Cos I can smell you from here young man" Jack grinned as he began to dry Tucker off, making sure to be extra careful and gentle with the tiny baby. "I don't smell! Uncle Owen smell!" Griffin shot back. "You're uncle is going to love you" Jack chuckled as he started to dress Tucker in his blue Winnie the Pooh jumpsuit.

"You're not going to leave us again tonight are you Daddy?" Griffin suddenly asked, stopping Jack in his tracks as he started to finish off dressing his baby son. "What?" Jack asked completely thrown off by the question. He didn't leave his kids that much did he? He spent more time with Ianto and his kids now instead of letting his life become all Torchwood.

"I had a nightmare and Da said that you had gone out when I wanted warm milk!" Griffin pouted. Jack looked mildly lost for a few seconds before catching on. He would occasionally go out on rift alerts when things were quiet and their children were sleeping. If they could get a babysitter out of Gwen and Toshiko then Ianto would tag along even though the Welshman would constantly complain about being separated from his children for too long and Jack had to admit that he was getting a bit like that himself.

Turning around, he placed his son gently into his baby carrier and made sure that he was settled and safe then knelt down to start to run hot water into the bath for Griffin. "Toshiko?? You still here?" Jack called, knowing that the young Japanese woman had stayed behind in case Jack needed her for extra hands.

She appeared in the bathroom a few moments later. "Yes Jack?" she asked expectantly. "Could you put Tucker down in his cot please? I would do it myself but I need to get Griffin squeaky clean and I don't want him trying to dive into the hot water…don't look at me like that Griff, you've attempted it before with Da and he just grabbed you in time" Jack replied, giving his son a look as Griffin pouted at him, ok he had been three at the time but it was enough to give Jack and Ianto a heart attack and to be more observant of Griffin ever since then.

Toskiko nodded and picked up the baby carrier and headed out of the bathroom, heading towards the nursery. Jack watched her go then continued to fill up the bath, checking that it was warm enough for his son and that he wouldn't get scalded. "Come on little buddy, time to get in the bath" Jack smiled, starting to undress Griffin and getting him into the extremely bubbly bath with a few bath toys to keep Griffin amused whilst he washed him.

Griffin immediately started to play with the bubbles, blowing them in every direction and managing to get some suds into Jack's hair and onto his shirt causing Griffin to giggle mischievously at his father. "Oi!" Jack scolded gently, a bright smile on his face as his son played in the bath water.

After Jack had finished washing him, he got him out and dressed him in his pyjamas, keeping his hearing out for his husband and Gwen. "Ok, lets get you some tea and then you can join your brother in sleep town" Jack chuckled as he managed to get him tidy and smart. Something that Ianto had insisted on. "Come on, lets go wait for Da in the kitchen" Jack grinned, carrying his son downstairs, smiling to himself as he heard Toshiko singing a lullaby to his youngest.


	22. Fear

Owen had been put on babysitting duty whilst Jack and Ianto worked through old reports from the archives in Jack's office. Jack had actually been kind enough to only give him Griffin to look after since their baby son slept all the time and was quite content to be under Jack's desk in his baby carrier. Jack and Ianto would glance down occasionally to see if the sleeping baby was settled and they would take turns in feeding Tucker and changing him.

Owen had grumbled about being put in charge of looking after Griffin but had eventually agreed to do it after fifteen minutes of pouting from Jack and Ianto threatening never to make him coffee again.

Ianto was just about to feed Tucker, the baby gurgling happily in his arms when Owen's panicked voice came through their cons. "What is it Owen? Calm down!" Jack asked, his voice calm and steady as he connected back to Owen's comms, even though he had a bad feeling in his gut and that feeling was rarely wrong.

"Its Griffin! He fell….he's not breathing! Get down here Harkness!" Owen managed, his tone one of panic. It was enough to get Jack moving and Ianto to follow with the baby in his arms. "No! Look after Tucker!" Jack shouted. "You can't expect me to stay here Ja…" Ianto trailed off as his husband ran out of the office, Ianto took a breath, made sure he was holding his son securely then followed as quickly as he could. He wasn't staying in the office when his son was dea…no he couldn't think like that, Owen wouldn't let Griffin die.

* * *

By the time Jack and Ianto had gotten down to the main hub, Owen had managed to get Griffin breathing again. Ianto felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw the state of his eldest son.

Griffin was sobbing quietly and looked like death itself, he was that pale. Ianto gave a quick assessment of Griffin and noted a few bruises and scratches but nothing major, not that he could see anyway. The look of relief on Owen's face said that Griffin had been extremely lucky.

Jack was already crouching down and pulling Griffin out of Owen's arms, who had been cradling the frightened child and into his own, holding him protectively and checking him over himself, the fear in his eyes evident.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, his voice oddly calm. It wasn't how he was feeling but Tucker in his arms seemed to help keep him steady, to keep him from completely losing it and breaking down in front of everyone.

Owen looked beyond spooked but managed to pull himself together. Letting the professionalism take over. Ianto noted that he never saw Owen genuinely scared before and it was shocking. "I was watching him..I was. I just turned for a second" Owen started before trailing off again, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Owen! What happened?" Jack joined in, raising an eyebrow at his work colleague and employee. "I was trying to finish off a report while he played. He knows the hub dangers, I thought he would be ok. He fell near the water tower…fell into the water and knocked himself out. He drowned…I had to do CPR, god I could have fucking lost him!" Owen shouted, causing a frightened whimper from Griffin.

If Griffin thought he was going to get comfort from his father in those few seconds he was wrong, he was in serious trouble. Jack shook his son lightly, making sure that he didn't hurt him as he scolded him.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you see why I tell you never to run around in here! We could have lost you! You could have died Griffin! You did!" Jack shouted at his son angrily, his son looking at him wide eyed and upset. He rarely got shouted at by Jack and this time it frightened him.

"Jack! Lower your voice!" Ianto warned as their other son started to cry. "Alright Tucker, its ok baban. Go to sleep. Daddy is just upset, its alright now. Shh" Ianto soothed, rocking Tucker in his arms as he tried to get him to go back to sleep.

"Don't shout at him Jack. He's had a fright and learnt his lesson. He needs us right now cariad" Ianto carried on, his voice lowered to an almost whisper. Owen was hovering around but went back to the med bay when Ianto gave him a small nod to say that everything was alright.

Owen came back a few minutes later with a blanket and towel in his arms which he passed to Jack then disappeared again to contact the girls who had the morning off. He really wished that they had been in, that way they would have babysat Griffin and this horror would never have happened.

"I'm going to talk to Owen. He's going to blame himself for this. Unless you need me to stay?" Ianto asked as he looked to Jack. Jack shook himself lightly, stroking Griffin's hair tenderly. "No, go deal with Owen. He hasn't lost his job or anything if that's what he's worried about. Accidents happen and he really doesn't have children experience. Its my fault really. Go feed Tucker, I've got Griffin" Jack replied, his voice strained.

When Ianto had gone in the direction of the med bay with Tucker, Jack brought his attention to Griffin and started to inspect his son's injuries. Griffin was still crying softly and Jack signed softly. "You know why daddy and da are mad at you don't you?" Jack asked Griffin gently.

"You don't love me anymore!" Griffin replied with a wail. Jack closed his eyes briefly and shook his head again. "Of course we love you! But we almost lost you because you were being silly and doing something that I warned you never to do. You _never_ run in here, you know that. You've been told often enough. Now stop crying, you're safe. Do you want me to sort out your bruises and scratches?" Jack asked tiredly. Griffin nodded and hugged into his father tightly. "Yep and kiss from you and Da please!" he added miserably. Jack chuckled softly and picked his injured son up who was still dripping wet. "Think we can do that. Just promise me that you'll never do that again" Jack replied. "Promise! I be good!" Griffin promised, crossing his heart with his fingers.


	23. Crawling

Everyone sat on the floor in the living room at Jack and Ianto's house. Everyone apart from Owen and Griffin. It had been a couple of months since the drowning incident and Owen still felt responsible. Griffin had recovered well and had hardly suffered from any nightmares from it but Owen felt like he had to make it up to the small child, so he had taken him to a football match.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko watched Tucker in excitement. He was growing quickly and healthily and was just starting to master crawling. Jack and Ianto were both almost bouncing on the floor as they watched, completely proud of their son. They had been the same way when Griffin had started to crawl and it made the girls smile at their encouragement with both children. Gwen and Toshiko both hoped that Jack and Ianto would have a daughter in the near future, they would completely spoil their little princess.

Tucker cooed in delight as he managed to get on his all fours before crawling forward. The only problem was that Jack had decided to try wooden floorboards which were extremely slippery for a child who was just starting to learn to crawl. Tucker managed a few crawls forward before sliding and landing flat out on his stomach. A few seconds later he made an unhappy little noise that still came out very cute.

"Alright alright, hang on speedy" Jack laughed, grabbing hold of the boys' playmat and placing it in the middle of the room on the floor. He then moved and picked his son up by his waist and placed him on the comfortable service. "Try now little bud" Jack grinned, taking a step back and watching as Ianto moved to the other side of the mat to help if Tucker needed it.

It took a couple of attempts for Tucker to grip on the mat properly but he was soon crawling around happily.

"Well look at this! A couple of hours away and Tucker's already crawling around" Owen grinned, coming into the living room with a sleeping Griffin in his arms which made Jack raise an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"What have you done to my son Owen? He doesn't normally fall asleep around this time..you didn't sedate him or anything did you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Why yes! I thought it would be fun to sedate an almost six year old, its how I get my kicks…of course not! Just tired him out playing is all. He's getting good at kicking a ball around the park. Right, do you want me to put him down or shall his actual parents do it?" Owen smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up leaving Ianto to pick up Tucker who was also starting to show signs of tiredness. "I'll do it. Feel less guilty yet? Seriously Owen, it happens. Kids can't be watched twenty four seven sadly and its more my fault than yours. I should have been looking after him myself" Jack sighed as he took Griffin into his arms, making sure his son's head was resting comfortably against his shoulder.

"When did you become a single parent?" Ianto asked, irritation clear in his voice as he held Tucker against him gently. The little one was already nodding off but was trying to fight against sleep and obviously was failing at doing so.

"I didn't mean it like that Ianto!" Jack snapped at his husband causing wary looks between the two girls and Owen. "Look! You two need alone time! Without the kids! Frolic around with each other again without sharing it with us! I prescribe it!" Owen told them both with a heavy sigh.

"Oh yeah like that will work Owen. Who's going to look after the children if we're spending time together?" Jack asked. "I will! Rhys loves the boys and he'll have a ball playing with them for the weekend Jack. Just you and Ianto need to spend the weekend together and work through your little spat" Gwen replied.

"Now we have a spat? We only just started bitching at each other a second ago" Ianto joined in, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Suppose we could spend a weekend with each other. Since we had our boys, we've never really spent that much time together as a couple" he added.

"Yeah I guess…but what if Tucker says his first word? Or if Griffin needs to be sang to sleep….you can't do that Gwen" Jack started, stopping as Gwen raised a hand and looked quite offended at Jack's latter sentence. "You're saying I can't sing Jack?" she asked. "You know what I mean Gwen! They're not your children, you don't know how to deal with them. We're the parents, we do" Jack replied quickly.

"Look! How about we put the kids down for the night and then you can take them in the morning Gwen? Gives us time to get their stuff together and everything" Ianto suggested, gaining a grin and a kiss on the lips from Jack. "Excellent idea Ianto!" Jack agreed.

"Ok that sounds reasonable, just make sure that the both of you spend time together. You can have the boys back on Sunday night" Gwen replied with a smile. Jack glanced to Ianto and nodded his head once. "I think it would be nice to have a quiet weekend with my husband, I know I've been neglecting you a little since we had children Yan. I'm sorry" Jack apologised softly. "Don't apologise! The children always have to come first Jack, I understood that when you first became pregnant with Griffin…after the shock had worn off that is. Don't worry about me" Ianto smiled.

"But I do Ianto! Ok, lets get these two to bed and we can discuss our plans. You're going to find out what romantic really means this weekend I promise Ianto Jones" Jack grinned. "I don't know whether to be intrigued or petrified" Ianto deadpanned as he followed Jack. "You'll love it" Jack threw back over his shoulder, rolling his eyes in amusement as he heard Ianto mutter "as long as its not in an office".


	24. Breakfast

Griffin tore at Rhys as he made his way into the living room to help Gwen carry the boys' little suitcases out. For small children, they sure had a lot of stuff but then most of the stuff packed would be used.

"Hello you little terror!" Rhys grinned, picking Griffin up and spinning him around playfully before placing him back on the ground again and ruffling his hair making it spike up and making it look a bit like Jack's hairstyle.

"I'm not a terror Uncle Rhys!" Griffin grinned cheekily as Gwen appeared with Tucker in her arms. "He's a terror!" he added with a butter couldn't melt smile. "Your brother is a terror is he? Well we better watch him carefully or he'll be taking over the flat" Rhys chuckled, picking Griffin up again, ignoring the slight pain in his lower back.

"Just make sure they behave themselves Rhys. Don't worry about discipline. Griffin's a good boy but he can be cheeky as he's just proven but just tell him off if he's out of line" Ianto advised, looking down at his wide eyed son. "Well its true isn't it? You tend to get cheekier when you're away from us for about five minutes. If Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys tell us that you've been a naughty boy then you won't have chocolate for a month is that clear young man?" Ianto asked his son calmly.

"Understood Da! I look after Tucker! I make sure he doesn't speak too!" Griffin beamed, causing Jack to laugh as Rhys placed Griffin down yet again so his parents could say their goodbyes. "Its ok Griff, I think he's still a bit young to start speaking just yet. We should be ok for the weekend. Now do everything that your aunt and uncle tell you and go to sleep without a fuss ok?" Jack told him, crouching down and kissing him on his forehead before moving to Tucker in Gwen's arms as Ianto said his goodbye to Griffin.

"And you my little prince, your big brother is going to look out for you. Don't do anything new until we pick you up ok? I don't want to miss anything" Jack chuckled, kissing Tucker gently then letting Ianto kiss Tucker before pulling Ianto to him.

"Ok guys, have a great weekend! We'll take care of the boys we promise! Bye!" Gwen grinned. Rhys had somehow got back to carrying Griffin again and nodded at both Jack and Ianto, looking extremely happy at being a babysitter for the whole weekend. It was amazing at how attached Rhys had gotten to his 'nephews'.

When they had driven off with Jack and Ianto waving, Jack turned to his lover with a mischievous little smile, pulling Ianto close to him again and kissing him deeply. "Come on you. Its time I showed you how much you mean to me" he murmured, taking Ianto's hand and pulling him back into the house.

* * *

Jack pushed Ianto on the bed gently and gestured at the covers. "Get in, I'm going to make you breakfast in bed. Don't move a muscle!" Jack told him with a grin.

"Jack, it kind of defeats the object since I've already been out of it. And its nearing 9am, I should be up and…." Ianto objected, getting cut off as Jack placed his fingers against Ianto's mouth to shut him up.

"What did I tell you? I'm going to show you how much you mean to me now in! Don't make me force you in there Ianto Jones" Jack told him with raised eyebrows. Ianto knew the look well and shrugged his shoulders a little. "Fine! Just don't burn down the kitchen" he grumbled, starting to unbutton his shirt again.

Jack smiled in satisfaction as he made his way down the stairs. Ianto loved a routine, getting him out of the said routine was always going to prove difficult. Ianto dealt with the children and all the house things. It was time for Jack to take control and show him that he was allowed to relax once in a while.

Glancing around the kitchen, Jack started to grab bits and pieces to make a spectacular breakfast for his husband. He was never domestic, Ianto and his boys had brought that out in himself but he knew how to cook. He just didn't do it a lot. Didn't have to when he had someone as organised as Ianto Jones in his life. He stood there for a few moments as he decided on what to make for breakfast, grinning as he thought of the perfect thing and started to put things together.

* * *

Jack finished his preparations and looked at the orange juice carton then at the coffee machine. He knew that Ianto would possibly kill him if he made him coffee, he knew that he would never make it as brilliant as Ianto could and tea, it wasn't really Ianto's thing. Grabbing the carton, he poured it into a small glass then placed it on the big breakfast tray.

He stood there for a few seconds admiring his work. Cooked hot pancakes with a dribble of syrup and strawberries on them, a plateful of toast to share and as a second thought, bacon, eggs and sausage in case he had make the mistake with the pancake choice.

He made his way carefully up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open carefully with his shoulder, grateful that Ianto had stayed put and not decided to sneak out of the bedroom and start cleaning or something.

"May I present you with breakfast!" Jack announced with a broad grin and placed the tray in front of a touched Ianto. "Jack, you really didn't have to do this. I was fine with a bowl of cornflakes cariad" Ianto smiled, looking lovingly at his husband. "Cornflakes? No way, you deserve a much more amazing breakfast than a bowl of cereal. Stop fussing and eat your breakfast before it gets cold" Jack chuckled, getting into the bed with Ianto and picking up a slice of buttered toast and taking a big bite out of it.

Ianto rolled his eyes and attacked a strawberry with his fork and popped it into his mouth. "So what do you have planned for the weekend?" Ianto asked quietly, glancing at Jack with interest. "Well I was thinking dinner at the most romantic restaurant tonight followed with my own dessert….then perhaps a movie" Jack grinned. "I'm sure I'll be too tired to watch a movie after your dessert Jack" Ianto chuckled. "Either way, we're going to have a fantastic weekend! I promise!" Jack smiled, watching as Ianto continued to eat his breakfast. Jack was going to make this a weekend that Ianto wouldn't forget for a while.


	25. Homesick

It was Saturday afternoon and Griffin was already getting homesick. Rhys could tell by the set of the small boy's shoulders that he wanted to go home. Rhys couldn't wait to start a family with Gwen and it was moments like this that he really wanted it. To see how much love Griffin had for Jack and Ianto but he was a good boy, Ianto had been right. He was just restless. Rhys would have to take him out to cheer him up for a few hours, he would be going home on Sunday evening anyway and he wanted to make sure that Griffin had an amazing time before then.

Rhys crouched down next to Griffin who was watching an episode of The Simpsons, Gwen had objected at letting Griffin watch it but Rhys couldn't see any harm in it. It wasn't like he was watching a horror or a very violent film or something.

"Hey mate! Do you fancy going out for a bit?" Rhys asked him with a big grin. Griffin looked at him miserably and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Where?" he asked quietly. Rhys hadn't thought that far ahead and tried to think of something that would interest a young child. There was bowling but he was a little too small for that and he didn't want to take him around the bay since that would bring him close to the hub.

Owen had taken him to a football game, could Rhys really top that? Did he want to? Owen was brilliant with Griffin, Gwen had said so. "Erm, I was hoping that you would tell me Griff" Rhys replied sheepishly.

"I dunno, just want daddy and da" Griffin replied truthfully, a little tear running down his cheek. Rhys reached out and wiped it away, still trying to be light with the little boy. "Well how about I take you to the Dragon Centre and let you play in the amusement area in the bowling place? Does that sound fun?" he asked.

Griffin didn't look that convinced but he knew that his uncle was trying his best to cheer him up and if he said no then that would mean he was being bad. "Ok" he agreed with a little smile. "Come on now! You can do better than that! I know you have the Harkness grin in there somewhere Griff" Rhys encouraged, nodding as Griffin grinned at him.

"That's a boy! Now let me just tell Auntie Gwen that I'm taking you out for a few hours. Do you want dinner here or chips?" Rhys asked as he grabbed hold of Griffin's shoes and started to help him into them.

"Da said I not allowed chips!" Griffin pouted. "He said that you weren't allowed to have too much junk food. A few chips isn't breaking that rule Griffin" Rhys reasoned gently. Griffin seemed to think about that for a few minutes before nodding happily. "Ok! Want chips then!" he announced excitedly.

"Alright let me talk to your Aunt then before she starts dinner" Rhys winked before heading over to Gwen who was feeding Tucker. "What is it Rhys?" Gwen asked without looking up as she fed Tucker his baby food. She was actually doing a good job despite that the little boy was more interested in getting the food over him than actually into his mouth. She did wonder how Jack and Ianto got the patience sometimes but then they were parents, they were in it for the long haul and Gwen knew that she wouldn't really understand it until she had children of her own.

"Just going to take Griffin out to cheer the little scamp up. Just thought I'd treat him to some chips whilst we're there" Rhys told her with a smile. "Thank you for informing me before I put the dinner on" Gwen rolled her eyes with a little smile. "Come on Gwen, look at him. He's missing his daddies. A few hours playing might be good for him" Rhys pouted. "Oh alright! Don't spoil him too much, he may not want to go home ever again" Gwen teased. "You going to be ok looking after Tucker?" Rhys asked her. "Yep! He's as good as gold. I'll put him down for a nap in a bit anyway. Now shoo!" Gwen told him with a laugh.

"Come on little man! We better go before Auntie Gwen runs us out of the door with a mop" Rhys grinned, helping Griffin into his coat as the small child tried to wave goodbye to Gwen and his little brother.

When they arrived at the Hollywood Bowl at the Dragon Centre, Griffin looked at Rhys for permission and ran through the doors to one of his favourite games, the table tennis table.

Rhys followed as he quickly checked his wallet. He had enough for Griffin to have fun on the games and for him to get them dinner.

"Do you want to play this first then?" Rhys asked as he grabbed a few coins and looked at Griffin expectantly. "Yep! Daddy said I'm good at this!" Griffin beamed. Ah so Jack had been sneaking his son here on occasion? He wondered if Ianto knew that but then there wasn't a rule saying that Griffin wasn't allowed to have fun.

"Oh isn't he precious! Is he yours?" a voice asked making Rhys jump. Griffin looked up at him and then at the woman who had addressed him. She was pretty and looked about late twenties. Griffin gave Rhys an unimpressed look and waited for him to start off the game.

Rhys caught the look that said 'don't cheat on Auntie Gwen' and rolled his eyes. Like he would and the woman thought that Griffin was his own so that worked in his favour a little.

"No, he's not mine. He's my wife's boss's little boy. Just babysitting him for the weekend" Rhys replied, looking at Griffin for approval. The little boy nodded his head once to say that what Rhys had said was fine.

"Oh how wonderful you are! Your wife must have a pretty good relationship with her boss to take care of her child" the woman smiled. Rhys sighed, now was getting to the part where he would have to dig himself out of a hole. "It's a he actually and my wife is quite good friends with his partner as well. They're just spending some time together and wanted us to take care of their boys…sorry, I best play with Griffin now, he's getting restless" Rhys apologised, noticing Griffin's glare.

After the woman had gone, Rhys raised an eyebrow at Griffin as he set up the game for him. "What was that all about Griffin?" he asked the little boy quietly. "You flirted! Daddy doesn't even flirt anymore!" Griffin scolded. Rhys looked taken aback at that. Had he flirted? He was only talking but in the eyes of a five year old, then yes it may have been seen as flirting. "Griffin, I would _never_ hurt your Auntie. Don't you worry about that, it was just an innocent conversation I promise" Rhys explained. Griffin didn't look that convinced but nodded slowly.

"Come on Griff. You know me better than that" Rhys tried again ruffling the little boy's chestnut hair gently. Griffin let out a little sigh and hugged Rhys the best that he could. "Ok!" he finally agreed, running back to the table so that Rhys could play with him.

After they had played a few games of the table tennis, dance mat and other arcade games, Rhys glanced at his watch. The time was going on and he still needed to feed Griffin before taking him back so Gwen could put him down for a nap. Tucker should already be down by the time they got in. "Alright, do you want chips and a sausage or fish fingers?" Rhys asked. Griffin wrinkled his nose as he thought. "Chips and fish fingers please!" he replied politely. "Ok. And a juice?" Rhys asked as he started towards the small café. "Apple!" Griffin grinned. "You're too easy to please young man" Rhys chuckled as he started to order. "But I like!" Griffin grinned at Rhys who grinned back at him. "You feeling a bit better now? Do you want to go home now?" Rhys asked. "I feel better and don't wanna go home yet! I go tomorrow! Promise!" Griffin announced, making Rhys grin like he was the cat who had just got the cream.


	26. Siblings

When Jack and Ianto came to collect their boys, Griffin had settled extremely well. Too well in fact, he had gone into hiding so he didn't have to go home again.

"Griffin! Come on now! You've spent the weekend here, now its time to go home! Now young man!" Jack bellowed up the stairs as Gwen had pointed out that was the last time she had seen Griffin. Ianto shushed Tucker as their youngest started to cry.

"Jack, don't bellow. You've just scared Tucker half to death. Just go up and look for Griffin, make a game of it" Ianto suggested as he kissed Tucker's forehead.

Gwen and Rhys couldn't help but notice how happy both Jack and Ianto looked. They were certainly more relaxed and loving with each other than they had been through their spat or whatever it had been. The time together had been good for both of them.

"Yeah, ok. He's getting to be a right little mischievous bundle of cuteness though. Ok, I know that sounds mushy but I don't know how else to describe the little terror. He's naughty but cute with it! He gets it from you Ianto Jones" Jack grinned as he started up the stairs to look for his eldest son.

"And people say that Griffin takes after you both in his looks and personality. Who'd have thought?" Ianto teased back softly.

"Well he had to take after one of us" Jack chuckled, as he reached the top of the stairs looking around and trying to figure out the likely hiding place for a child. He decided that he would be in the spare room since Gwen wouldn't have allowed him into her and Rhys's bedroom without permission or without them being in there.

"Griffin? Ready or not, here I come" Jack called softly, looking in the cupboard and then being extremely silly with it and looking in the tissue box that was on top of the bedside table. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard a little giggle.

"I not in there Daddy! I too big!" Griffin continued to giggle, then yelping in a mix of surprise and delight as Jack pulled him out from underneath the bed and straight up into his arms, kissing him all over playfully. "You know I've missed you and look at you not wanting to come home" Jack mock pouted. Griffin wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's neck and hugged. "I want to come home! I love you daddy! I not leave you ever!" Griffin declared happily. "I know you do, now lets get you home. I might even let you watch a DVD if you help me get your brother to sleep" Jack replied.

* * *

Griffin ran up to the house making sure he kept in his parents' line of sight as they walked up behind with Jack carrying Tucker to give Ianto's arms a rest.

Jack looked at his son in concern as his son tore back and gripped onto his legs tightly. "Griff? What's the matter?" he asked gently. "Strange lady at door!" Griffin wailed, Ianto sighed softly and glanced at Jack. Griffin was going through the stage of being afraid of strangers and they were trying their best to get him out of it. They had a feeling that he wouldn't until he was a little older.

"Strange lady?" Ianto asked with a frown as Griffin peeked out from behind's Jack's coat which he was now using as a form of hiding material. "Yeah! There!" Griffin pointed in the direction of the front door, Jack gasped as he let his eyes focus and rest on the woman standing there. Great, this was all he needed. His present was now going to collide painfully with the past.

"Its alright, its only your…..auntie" Jack replied, giving Ianto a look that said work with me. Taking hold of Griffin's hand, he carried on towards the door and looked the stranger up and down with slight wariness.

"Alice. It's a surprise to see you here. Where's Stephen?" Jack asked carefully. Alice looked between the two children before looking at her father. "He's out with his friends. You know how teenagers can be. Wait until these two hit the teenage years. I'm assuming these are yours anyway" Alice replied a little coldly, making Griffin glare at her, not liking her tone directed at his father.

"Yes they're mine. Griffin and Tucker and this is my husband, Ianto Jones" Jack told her, keeping his voice light but fighting his emotions inside. Why the hell did things always seem to blow up around him? Couldn't Alice see that he was trying his best at a second chance? That he was looking after his children properly and putting them first but then she could be bitter at the fact that she never got the same treatment when she was a child, either way he couldn't change the past and Alice was now a grown woman, she didn't need him as much as Griffin and Tucker, they were still children.

"Hello Ianto, I hope he treats you right" Alice smiled a little at Ianto. "He does, and he is excellent with his sons. I guess it's the years that give him more experience" Ianto smiled back, trying to word his sentence so he wouldn't upset Alice unintentionally.

"Jack, could I have a word with you alone please? Without the children present" Alice asked as she ruffled Griffin's hair. She couldn't help gaining a liking to her half brother, he was no more than five or six but in those few minutes, he had managed to capture her heart. Maybe it was the bright blue eyes and floppy fringe or it could have been the way he obviously loved their father. Pure innocent love, it was plain to see.

Jack looked slightly nervous at that but nodded. "Of course. Ianto, could you put Tucker down and Griffin, go and play" Jack spoke quietly. Ianto just nodded and turned, carrying his son to the front door and opening it. Griffin was a little more reluctant to leave his father. "Go on Griffin, I'm fine I promise" Jack encouraged, smiling a little as the little boy eventually nodded and went running up the stairs after his Da.

"Ok, we better talk in the kitchen. We won't be disturbed there and little ears won't eavesdrop" Jack sighed, gesturing for his daughter to go first. This was going to be fun. Why did the past always come up and bite him hard on the ass?


	27. A Serious Talk

"How can you be so selfish to your boys Dad?" Alice asked him as soon as they were alone.

Jack tensed as he made them tea, trying to let the words flow over him but he just couldn't. Turning around slowly, he raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Selfish? How exactly am I being selfish to them?" Jack asked, keeping his voice steady and calm. It wouldn't do well for him to lose his temper with Alice since he knew deep down that she was hurting and if he raised his voice, he would alarm the kids. His kids seemed to pick up on his and Ianto's emotions quite easily so they both made sure that they wouldn't upset their children.

"By having them! Bringing them into this world with your condition Dad! How the hell you thought that this was a brilliant idea is beyond me. Maybe you should step back, don't spend so much time with them. It might stop you hurting them, because you will when they know your little secret! That Daddy will never grow old and die but they will!" Alice shot at him.

"Do you think I don't know that? I know I'm going to lose them eventually but I tell you something Alice. They're going to have amazing lives, both of them. I'll make sure of that. Do you really think that Ianto and me are doing so terribly as parents? Because you would only say that if you thought so and to be fair, you've just shown up now. You haven't been there when they were really tiny" Jack pointed out.

"Well I don't want them going through my life Dad. Griffin idolises you, I can tell that straight off. Do you know how weird it is having brothers that age? I actually do feel like their aunt. Are you having any more?" Alice asked, fiddling with her teacup.

Jack sighed, allowing Alice to try and fix the heavy atmosphere that was floating around the kitchen. "Well you can spend time with them you know. I know its hard having a teenager son and finding out that you have half brothers who are still basically babies, but you're more than welcome to spend a day or weekend with them, get to know them. And yes me and Ianto are planning on having another one, not yet but when things settle a bit. We want a girl, no matter what you think of me Alice, I loved spoiling you. The boys are brilliant but there's something about having a daughter, I get to look after her" Jack smiled.

"I'll keep it mind. What do you do for their schooling? I'm assuming you are making sure they have education" Alice asked as she took a sip out of her cup. Jack rolled his eyes, feeling like he was dealing with a social worker or something. "Toshiko, one of my colleagues at Torchwood. When she's not dealing with rift activity, she teaches Griffin since Tucker is still a little young to start his. She teaches him spelling, reading, maths and other things. Sometimes Gwen and Owen help out, of course me and Ianto teach him as well. Their education is in fine hands" Jack replied.

"You seem to have things all sorted Dad. You have settled" Alice smirked. Jack shrugged a shoulder at that, not quite letting himself relax around his daughter. "I'm trying to be a good father Alice. Work on my old mistakes. So how's Stephen?" Jack asked, trying to move the subject off his boys.

"He's fine. Been studying for his exams but he's got a clever head on him, he'll do brilliantly. I still don't want you telling him about your condition though Dad, I really don't think your boys should know either but that's your decision on whether you do or not. I'll tell Stephen about Griffin and Tucker but he'll know them as cousins" Alice allowed.

"I would appreciate that. I don't want my grandson and my sons getting confused. It's easier on them. Look, how about next weekend we all go out somewhere? Do something as a family? I can't leave the boys alone with you just yet, they don't know you and they'll fuss but they'll be calm with me and Yan around" Jack suggested, hoping that his daughter would agree. He wanted to make things right with Alice but for that to happen she had to meet him halfway in doing so.

Alice sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Alright, that sounds reasonable. But I'm doing it for your boys" she replied with a small smile. "That's good enough for me and Ianto. Thank you Alice" Jack replied, relieved. "Don't mention it" Alice replied with a small shrug.


	28. Support

Jack lay on his back in the double bed that he shared with Ianto, staring at the ceiling. His younger lover slept peacefully beside him. Ianto had become more handsome with age, Jack noted and the stress of having two small children hadn't seemed to age him prematurely. He didn't even have a grey hair, where Jack had a couple not that he pointed it out to people, just Ianto who just rolled his eyes at him and told him that he was being silly and looked gorgeous whatever his hair colour was. He loved him, not his hair.

Jack sighed to himself as he thought over the words that he and Alice had shared. Was she right? Should he step back from his boys so he wouldn't hurt them? Maybe it was better for them if he got out of their lives before he broke their hearts, because he knew that sooner or later, he would and it would be completely unintentional and it would destroy him.

"What would destroy you?" Ianto muttered sleepily, making Jack start. He hadn't realised that he had spoken aloud, and he now looked down at his lover whose beautiful blue eyes were now open and looking at Jack with concern.

"Sorry Yan, I didn't mean to wake you and nothing, I was talking about nothing, go back to sleep" Jack coaxed, stroking Ianto's forehead gently but he knew Ianto, he wouldn't let it go so easily and possibly that was a good thing in getting Jack to open up and not keep everything bottled up and close to his chest.

Ianto shifted slightly so he was on his side and facing Jack, resting on his elbow. "Nothing? Doesn't sound like nothing to me" Ianto replied, searching Jack's eyes. "Talk to me cariad, what would destroy you? I knew this would happen" he sighed, stroking Jack's side gently.

"Breaking the boys' hearts and you knew what would happen?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would never break the boys' hearts, don't even think that. You're a brilliant father and you know it. And I knew Alice was going to upset you. What did she say to you? Don't you dare say nothing or I'll push you out of this bed Captain Jack Harkness, she's obviously said something to make you question yourself and your parenting skills" Ianto replied.

"Noth….ok, fine. She just said that I should step away from the boys a little before I hurt them. You know the usual? Basically telling me that I'm an awful father for bringing innocent children in the world since my immortality is going to push them away from me. Though she seems to have agreed to spend time with the boys and get to know her younger brothers, oh sorry that should be nephews!" Jack sighed, speaking the last part of his sentence a little bitterly.

"She's insisted on that then? Well that's her problem Jack, not yours. Look, I know she's your daughter and somehow managed to inherit your boneheadedness but she shouldn't take everything out on you just because she's jealous. Don't look at me like that, you know she is. Why else would she be trying to make your life a misery?" Ianto questioned.

Jack had to agree with Ianto there, Alice didn't really have much of a motive to have a go at him. Ok, he hadn't been a brilliant father when it came to Alice but still, he had improved a thousand percent when the boys had been born. He just didn't want to repeat mistakes, but yes jealously could explain Alice's bitterness towards him.

"Yeah I guess you're right Ianto. I'm sorry for waking you up…what was that?" Jack asked, as he heard a cry. Ianto had already started to get out of the bed. "Sounded like Griffin" he replied. "What sort of cry was it? You know you're the expert when it comes to the different cries" Jack teased.

"You'll get in it time yourself Jack, you just have to know what to listen for. That was a shocked yelp" Ianto explained, making his way towards the bathroom then stopping in his tracks, laughing softly. "Oh you poor thing, how did you manage that?" Ianto asked, still laughing.

"What is it?" Jack asked, sounding a little confused at Ianto's laughing. What was so funny? "Did you leave the seat up by any chance?" Ianto asked, looking over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom and letting Jack follow at his heels.

"I don't think so. Why?" Jack asked, before laughing himself. "Oh Griff! You little terror! See why me and Da tell you to come to us when you want to the toilet?" he added, his clear blue eyes full of amusement.

"I wanted to do it myself! But I got stuck! Didn't see in dark!" Griffin pouted, wiggling a little as he tried to get out of the toilet bowl. "I think it could have been Owen, I went to the toilet before I left the hub as did you. Owen decided to leave it last minute" Ianto smiled, helping his son out of the toilet gently.

"We almost lost you didn't we?" Jack asked with a little smirk, pulling the toilet seat down and letting Griffin clamber up the small box they had left for him to climb up on and do his business. "No! I too big to go fall completely down it daddy! Silly!" Griffin grinned, climbing back off and going to run out the bathroom door. "Griffin!" Ianto warned.

Griffin looked a little confused for a few seconds before widening his bright blue eyes and pushing the box towards the sink, climbing up and starting to wash his hands. "Good boy! Now what have you learnt?" Ianto asked, the amusement still sounding in his voice. "To tell you and daddy that I want the toilet in the middle of the night or I go swimming!" Griffin told him cheekily before toddling back to bed again, leaving Jack and Ianto looking at each other with raised eyebrows, smiles tugging at their lips.


	29. Mother's Day

Jack frowned as he woke up and found himself alone in his bed. Ianto had been sleeping peacefully beside him when he had woken up an hour ago. Had he really gone back into such a deep sleep that he hadn't heard his younger lover get up? He didn't know that he was that much a deep sleeper but that wasn't the thing that was bugging him. It was the fact that Ianto had gotten up just before eight on a Sunday morning. They always had a little lie in on Sundays before dropping the boys at their Auntie Rhiannon's before heading to the hub. He thought that today would be no different but he was obviously wrong, he just couldn't fathom out why.

Jack was distracted from his thinking as a little face peered around the bedroom door, obviously checking to see if he was awake or not. Jack grinned and patted the bed gently. "Hello Tucker! What are you doing up? Watching cartoons sneaky?" he teased, waiting for his youngest to climb up on the bed.

Tucker was now a healthy three year old, into everything and had just gotten out of the terrible twos, not that he had been extremely awful in them. Jack had a feeling that he would rebel in his teenage years since he was such a bloody well behaved child. It had to come back somewhere and bite him on the ass, it was just Jack's fate.

"Nope! Griffin said not to tell you!" Tucker told him, as he held his arms up to be picked up. "Tell me what Tucker?" Jack asked as he settled his son underneath the covers with him and tucking him in.

"Not tell!" Tucker announced, before miming his mouth shut with his index finger. "Oh come on Tuck!" Jack pouted.

"Don't you dare little bro! Or I'll feed you to Myfanwy!" Griffin warned as he came in a few seconds later. His eldest was now seven years old and starting to shoot up in height now. Jack and Ianto were both amazed at how fast he was growing.

"Won't! Daddy will smack you!" Tucker shot back, sticking his tongue out at his older brother before hiding under the covers, causing Jack to chuckle. "Stop it you two or you'll both have smacked bums. Where's your Da Griffin?" Jack asked, deciding to cut to the chase and ask where the other parent was.

"He's in the kitchen…" Griffin replied before disappearing again and heading down the stairs, apparently towards the kitchen area. Jack looked at Tucker and his son looked back at him. "What was that about then?" Jack asked him. "Mice?" Tucker shrugged. "We don't have mice….oh god. What the hell?" Jack trailed off in amazement as Ianto helped Griffin carry a breakfast tray in.

Ianto placed the tray gently on Jack's lap as he tried to work around Tucker who was getting in the way slightly until Ianto gave him a look and a scold of, 'do you want to get burnt? Out of the way young man' which got him moving.

Jack eyed the breakfast and the two cards that rested on top in confusion. "What have I done to deserve this?" Jack asked, still sounding astonished.

"Mother's day!" Griffin replied as he sat on the other side of Jack who just gaped for a few seconds before spluttering, "What? I'm not a mother!" he protested. Ianto rolled his eyes at that and shrugged, "Well I tend to disagree there. You carried them and gave birth to them that would class you as a mother. So shut up and let them spoil you for the day" Ianto pointed out, giving him a warning look. Don't spoil it for the kids, that was the look and Jack sighed knowing that he would have to go along with it, and it was actually quite touching. To be pampered like this and damn the world, he _was _the mother. He had quite rightly carried them in pregnancy so what was the problem with the label? It was a label, that was the problem but he quickly pushed that thought away.

"Oi! That's not for you!" Ianto scolded as Tucker stole a piece of toast from Jack's plate. Tucker looked at Ianto wide eyed with the toast almost to his mouth as he was going to take a bite. "Why?" Tucker whined, looking at Jack then at Ianto.

"Because they're your daddy's" Ianto explained patiently. "Hey, its alright Ianto. He's fine to steal my breakfast. So what are we doing today then you two?" Jack asked looking to his eldest then his youngest in turn.

"We were going to go bowling. Though Tucker can't play yet can he Da? Maybe we should do something else" Griffin sighed, disappointed.

"We can go bowling, we can always take Tucker to the movies or something after. Make it fair on both of you. Then we can have a pizza or something, sound good?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds more like the kids' day Jack" Ianto chuckled. "What do you want to do?" he added.

"Ok, we'll do the things that I mentioned but there's something that I want to do, if your Da allows it that is" Jack smiled, looking at Ianto with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"If your sentence is going to end in roof, then no Jack. The boys are still too young to be taken up on the roof. Oh alright then, just for an hour though, I don't want them getting cold" Ianto caved as he had six pairs of eyes looking at him in disappointment.

"You're an absolute gem Ianto Jones. Right, who's going to help me with my breakfast then?" Jack grinned as Ianto sat on the bed as well. "We will!" Griffin grinned back. "Alright, then you two are having a wash, change into clean clothes and then we're going. The others have the hub under control" Ianto ordered.


	30. Roof

Jack sat on the roof with his arm wrapped loosely around Ianto as their two children lay on their backs at a safe distance from the edge watching the sky. He wasn't quite sure if they were looking for The Doctor, though Tucker hadn't met him yet so thinking of it, it was extremely unlikely even though Griffin had a proper soft spot for the Timelord or what seemed a more realistic thought, they were watching the stars. He couldn't help smiling to himself as Tucker murmured in delight as his older brother pointed out occasionally.

Ianto had taken a while to convince but they had gotten up here. With a small picnic that consisted of juice, wine, sandwiches and a few treats for the boys. Jack was quite surprised that the boys had settled so well up on the roof and had been extremely well behaved.

"You two aren't getting cold are you? We can always go back inside and I can make you both hot chocolates with the little marshmallows if Uncle Owen hasn't stolen them to put into his coffee" Ianto asked, rolling his eyes as Jack pulled a look of disgust. "Seriously? He puts them into his coffee? That is disgusting!" Jack shuddered. "Well its his idea of experimenting and I don't approve of it whatsoever but I have two children of my own to deal with never mind trying to educate Owen Harper" Ianto chuckled.

"Doctor!" Griffin corrected his father without looking at him causing Ianto and Jack to both raise their eyebrows in surprise. "That's it! Uncle Owen isn't allowed to baby sit you anymore" Ianto teased. "You know I thought he meant _The_ Doctor then. Guess I'm wishful thinking eh?" Jack sighed.

"You know he adores The Doctor but he hasn't seen him since you were pregnant with Tucker and Owen does spoil Griffin a lot. You can probably understand why Griffin can't get too excited over The Doctor, he doesn't want to be disappointed. It's a rare occasion for him to see him and we both know that The Doctor doesn't mean to let the boys down, he's just really busy" Ianto pointed out softly before remembering that his children hadn't replied to his question about the hot chocolates. "Boys? Do you want to go back in now?" he repeated.

Both boys brought their attention and shook their heads. "Not yet Da! I'm not cold yet and I bet Tucker isn't either!" Griffin informed Ianto with a small nod. "Not cold!" Tucker agreed, though both parents noticed that their youngest was shivering slightly. "Oh you're not are you? Do you usually shiver like that Tuck?" Jack asked with a little smile. "Not! Stay with Griff! Pleeeease!" Tucker begged, his big blue eyes almost doeful as he tried to win his parents around.

"For another five minutes then you're going in. Its nearing your bedtimes anyway and Griffin has a science lesson with Uncle Owen in the morning and you young man have a reading lesson with Auntie Gwen before both of you are taken to your Auntie Rhiannon's whilst me and your Daddy work" Ianto informed them, his tone warning them not to argue with him.

"Science lesson? But that's boring!" Griffin grumbled. "Oi! I know its boring but you've got to learn Griffin. You're seven years old and should really be in school but because of reasons I can't explain until you're a little older, you can't so you have to do home schooling. I've got the lessons plans and everything so you and your brother get an education" Jack explained patiently.

"Reasons that you can't explain? We need to discuss those reasons, still think you're being a little over dramatic Jack" Ianto sighed before taking a swig of bottled water. "I'm not being dramatic, I'm being realistic. Owen agreed when I mentioned giving the boys a tracer in the back of their necks, he's going to do Tucker and fix Griffin's" Jack whispered, keeping his voice low so he didn't alarm or pre-warn the children so they wouldn't go into hiding. Not that Tucker really understood yet but Griffin did and had already gone through it once but for some reason his tracker over the couple of years had stopped working. It was best keeping them in the dark and try to keep them calm when Owen gave them the injections.

Ianto was just about to speak when Toshiko's voice came over their comms. "I know you're spending time with the boys but a massive rift spike has just come through" she told them. Jack sighed and slowly stood up, indicating at Ianto who followed suit and went to pick up the basket and to collect Tucker, as Jack went to pick up Griffin. Despite Griffin's age, Jack was going to carry him back down since the roof wasn't exactly a playground and one wrong footing could send his son over the edge.

"Do you think Rhiannon would mind if we drop them off at hers?" Jack asked as he started down first, looking up at Ianto as he followed with Tucker securely in his arms. "Its twenty past eight, we'll get there for nine. She wouldn't mind because she knows about our jobs and she loves spending time with her nephews but that means one of us is going to have to take them and then meet up" Ianto pointed out. "Well if we're going to do that, then one of us are going to have to stay here and put the boys to bed underneath my office" Jack reasoned.

"Guess if we're doing that then I'm going to stay behind" Ianto sighed, looking mildly disappointed. Jack knew how much Ianto had grown to love being on the field, it had been a long time since he had just been the coffee boy, of course he still had the main administrative duties but he was a lot more flexible now.

"Erm…I'm sorry to interrupt or even eavesdrop but I can look after the boys. I can direct you from here using the computer" Toshiko's soft voice came through the comms, which both men had forgotten to disconnect, Jack had a feeling that Tosh was mildly blushing at having eavesdropped on their conversation but they both knew that she was trying to help and let it slide.

"Are you sure Tosh? It wouldn't be a problem for me to stay" Ianto asked as he made his way with a now half asleep Tucker in his arms towards her desk. "Of course, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure. You don't need me there, I'm quite capable to do my usual and direct you from here. I'll keep an eye on them" Toshiko smiled.

"Thanks Tosh! You're a lifesaver. Do you want us to put the boys down?" Jack asked, though his body language was telling Tosh that he wanted to get onto this alert as soon as he could. "No I can carry them down, Griffin are you still with us sweetie?" Tosh asked as Griffin wiggled in Jack's arms.

Griffin looked at her miserably then nodded. "Don't want to go to bed. Wanna go with Daddy and Da!" he pouted. Toshiko looked to Jack and Ianto with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Well you can't Griffin, you're too young. Now be a good boy for your Aunt. I want you fast asleep when I get back. Look your baby brother is already in dreamland, you should join him" Jack told him softly, causing a more miserable look from his oldest son.

"Griffin! Stop making your daddy feel guilty. If Auntie Tosh tells me that you've been misbehaving and refusing to go to sleep then you will be punished for it. Tosh….what do you want us to do? I can get the boys into their spare pyjamas, they can have a wash in the morning to make up for their bath and then catch Jack up" Ianto suggested.

"No, no, I can do it. If you just put them on the sofa, I'll give you the directions then sort them out. Its no problem, I enjoy doing it" Tosh smiled. "Ok, just as long as you're sure Tosh" Jack replied before pulling out his phone and dialling Gwen's and Owen's numbers. "On that note, we're going to go. You sure you're going to be ok?" Ianto asked again, placing Tucker on the sofa with Griffin. "You ask me that again Mr Jones and I'll have to lose my temper. I'm fine! Now go!" Tosh finished, giving Ianto a little gentle push towards the exit then bringing her attention to her nephews. Griffin was starting to fall asleep but he was fighting it, she smiled to herself and started to type away at the computer, when she looked back a few minutes later, Griffin was fast asleep.


	31. Lessons

The children were fast asleep when Jack and Ianto got back to the Hub with Gwen and Owen following behind. Jack was actually quite relieved that they had fallen asleep and hadn't been causing Toshiko any problems, more so due to the fact that his shirt was covered in his own blood. He had gotten a little distracted and had been killed, Ianto was still glaring at him over it despite the fact that he always managed to relax Jack when he eventually came back to life.

"The kids ok?" Ianto asked, his voice tense. "They're fine. Tucker woke up wanting his juice but he settled back down again with no problem. Griffin was out like a light about ten minutes after you left. How did it go?" she asked them, looking at Jack in concern and then at Ianto in sympathy. She knew how much the Welshman hated to see Jack die, it killed a piece of Ianto every time it happened and she would have to have words with Jack at some point and ask him to stop being so selfish. Though it was more likely he knew that he would come back that he didn't think he was being selfish but now he had a family to think of who needed him.

"Pretty well. Gwen and Owen are sorting out the weevil. I'll just go change my shirt and I'll help Ianto carry the boys down to my bunk and get them settled there" Jack replied, gaining a roll of the eyes from Owen. "Oh we are? We've already done it. Went through the other way since we didn't it stirring and catching the scent of the children. You know, fair game as far as a weevil is concerned. I'll help you with Griffin, Teaboy. Harkness can carry Tucker when he's had a wash and looking less like he's been slaughtered in a bad horror movie!" Owen grumbled.

"I agree with Owen. That was reckless Jack. You should be paying more attention to your surroundings now that you're a father but its like you can't really be bothered to think about that when they're safely tucked up in bed with one of us looking after them!" Gwen joined in. "Gwen…" Toshiko warned softly, catching the tell tale sign of Jack about to lose his temper, Ianto had caught the sign as well and quickly moved away from Griffin to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm already a father Gwen though you seem to have forgotten that! And I am bothered! I just have to put Torchwood first occasionally! Toshiko offered to look after them, Ianto was going to stay so don't you dare tell me that I don't care about my sons" Jack growled. "Though you never offer to stay behind, its always Ianto. I know you're the boss and everything but sometimes you need to stand down and put your family first. You make me when it comes to Rhys" Gwen pointed out. Jack was about to say something else when Ianto cleared his throat.

"That's enough! Both of you! Does it really matter? The situation works and if we do have problems, then we'll discuss a more suitable situation. My sister is completely fine with looking after them if needed and even Rhys has offered to look after them occasionally and Jack, Gwen didn't say that you didn't care about the boys. She just pointed out that you get a little reckless on the field and that you should remember that you are not alone now" Ianto said in a low tone.

"Ok you're right Yan. I'm sorry Gwen, I'm just a little uptight that's all. Right, I'm going to change my shirt, Owen help Ianto with Griffin down the step ladder in my office. I'll carry Tucker down. Gwen and Toshiko, you can both get off home now" Jack ordered, starting off towards his office.

"But don't you need us…" Gwen started, pausing in mid sentence as Jack spun around again with a look of mild irritation on his features. "No I don't need you until tomorrow. Gwen, you're giving Tucker a reading lesson, Toshiko is going to update the computers and Owen is going to give Griffin a science lesson whilst me and Ianto have a shooting lesson" Jack informed her.

"Shooting lesson?" Toshiko asked as she started to pack up her laptop. "I just want to make sure he can still handle his gun right. He never takes it with him half the time and since I'm going to be fair and stay here when alerts come in, I need to make sure that you all can take care of yourselves, especially Ianto" Jack explained.

"What…what did you say?" Gwen asked, mildly surprised causing Jack to chuckle softly as he started back to his office. "You guys are right. I need to start thinking about offering to stay. We're all going to take turns and no arguments, it's the only way this is going to work" Jack sighed.

* * *

Jack looked towards the door of his office as he heard a light rap on the door. He and Ianto were sharing the sofa that he had moved into his office whilst the boys slept down in the bunk. Jack had chosen to doze lightly so he was wake enough to hear even a whimper from either child. Ianto was still asleep, resting his head against Jack's shoulder with Jack's arm gently around him as he slept.

"Toshiko…what are you doing here? It's just gone five" Jack whispered. Toshiko smiled as she saw the sleeping Ianto. "Just thought that I could cover whilst you take the boys home and get them in clean clothes and give them a bath or something. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for you and Ianto to change and get something to eat" Toshiko suggested.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, apart from the fact that I don't want to wake Ianto now" Jack chuckled. "He does look peaceful when he sleeps doesn't he? Are you two ok now?" Toshiko asked with a concerned look.

Jack looked a little lost for a few seconds before realising what Tosh was getting at. "Yeah we're fine. I know that he hates watching me die. I really have to stop treating it like its nothing. I'm not being fair on him and yes he does look peaceful when he sleep" Jack replied.

"Gwen was out of order with what she said to you Jack" Toshiko told him quietly as Jack started to stroke Ianto's hair gently. "No she wasn't Tosh. Not even in the slightest. I am reckless. I always have the attitude of oh its alright, if I die then I'll come back again, no biggie. I just forget that it affects the people around me, especially Ianto and my sons. I never learn, not even when I made the mistake with Alice and look at me, I'm making the same mistakes" Jack sighed, rubbing at his temples with his free hand.

"You're not" Ianto replied sleepily. Jack chuckled and shook his head lightly in amusement, leaning over to kiss the top of Ianto's head gently. "Ok maybe I'm not but you should be sleeping and not listening to me pour my heart out to Toshiko".

"Oh I wasn't but stop being so hard on yourself. Let's get back to the house now. I need a quick shower and the boys need breakfast and a freshen up before we're needed back here to do our work and the boys to get their lessons" Ianto told him, struggling to get up from his position on the sofa, he had set a little in the middle of the night and was trying to encourage feeling back into his muscles.

"Ok, just as long as you're ok" Jack smiled, kissing Ianto tenderly on the lips. Toshiko cleared her throat and blushed lightly at the little affectionate public display. "Sorry Tosh, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Ianto apologised. "No no, I'm not blushing at that. I…I…I shouldn't be interrupting such a sweet couple moment. I'll go down to my workstation" Tosh stammered.

"Toshiko" Jack spoke quietly and in amusement. "Its fine. There's some stuff I need to do anyway" she protested, already turning and heading out of the door. "We need Owen to open his eyes up around her" Ianto sighed, getting up and straightening his tie and suit. "What do you mean?" Jack asked, sounding confused at his partner's words. "Oh don't tell me that you never notice Jack. Toshiko has feelings for Owen, its obvious. Its obvious to everyone apart from Owen and I guess you as well" Ianto half smiled. "I just…with the boys and everythi.." Jack trailed off as Ianto kissed him to shut him up. "She's had the crush for years even before the boys. It's alright Jack, don't look so horrified. You're the boss, you're busy with more important things that what's going on in your employee's lives" Ianto reasoned. "Yeah but I should have noticed" Jack sighed.

"It's alright Cariad, you know now and if anything else important about the team pops up, I'll inform you straight away" Ianto promised. "Now lets get our boys and go home" he added, pulling Jack up from the sofa and into a standing position. Jack covered his hand over his mouth as he yawned. "You better drive though Ianto. I know I don't need sleep but better to be safe than sorry" Jack advised. "Of course. Makes a change, we usually have to fight over the car nowadays" Ianto smiled.

* * *

Jack and Ianto got back to the Hub with their children at 9am, the boys still looked half asleep as they had fallen asleep in the car back. Both men had decided to take one of the boys to their lesson. Jack had agreed to take Griffin to Owen and Ianto had agreed to take Tucker to Gwen before heading off to do their own jobs.

When it came to 11am, Jack glanced at the clock briefly before flicking through the pages of his reports again. He really had to sit down and sign the papers and get them sent off to the right people but he figured that they could wait just a little bit longer. If they questioned the lateness of the paperwork, he could just say that something more important had come up. Such as the world almost ending or something.

The first one he checked on was Griffin, just for the fact that Owen tended to lose his patience extremely quickly but he couldn't help a smile as Owen taught Griffin his lesson, his son looking completely interested in what Owen was saying.

"How's it going on in here?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing on the stairs. "Oh its going great isn't it Griff?" Owen grinned. "So what are you teaching him?" Jack asked. "Science!" Griffin answered with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah but what type of science? Chemistry, biology or physics?" Jack asked in amusement. "I'm giving him a biology lesson. Teaching him how the body works. Figured you would skin me alive, if I taught him how a frog works so we're learning with an old fashioned dummy. You know the ones they have in schools nowadays?" Owen replied, letting Griffin continue with what looked like a test paper.

"How did you manage to get hold of one of those Owen?" Jack asked impressed as he came further into the Med Bay. "Just pulled a few strings and managed to get one" Owen replied with a shrug. "And what about a frog?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "The whole cutting into a frog and seeing how it works. Its in his lesson plan for when he's twelve and less likely to freak out with it" Owen smirked, as Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Can't you just show him with a book?" Jack asked, high pitched, causing Griffin to look at him alarmed.

"Sure I could but its not the way I like to teach. It's getting on my nerves getting him to do work sheets. At the moment, he's matching the organ to what it does. He's doing really well. What lesson does he have planned for the afternoon?" Owen asked, genuinely interested. "Mathematics with Toshiko. She's bought the books especially and she's really excited about teaching Griffin" Jack chuckled.

"Its amazing how we can get them their education with our jobs" Owen commented, raising an eyebrow. "Well its been pretty quiet lately so we're getting their education in whilst it is. Tucker is having a quick spelling test with Ianto this afternoon then being put down for a little nap so Ianto is going down the archives to work down there afterwards" Jack replied.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you to go away now Jack. You have work to do yourself and I need to finish this lesson off before my autopsy that I've been meaning to do this afternoon. Go and see how Gwen is doing with Tucker" Owen ordered, heading back to Griffin and crouching down. Jack took the hint and made a quick exit, heading in the direction of Gwen's workstation.

When Jack got to Gwen's workstation, she was just finishing The Cat In The Hat with Tucker on her lap. His son has his thumb in his mouth and looked slightly bored but he wasn't expecting him to be completely enthralled with what was around him, he was still basically a toddler.

"How's the reading lesson? I'm guessing it's more of a story time lesson though really" Jack smiled, leaning against Gwen's desk and ruffling his son's hair gently.

"It went well. He has the small words down. Its quite impressive how he's managed to learn so fast. He gets that from Ianto" Gwen teased as she gave Tucker his bottle of apple juice.

Jack gazed at his son, clearing his throat only once as his son tried to guzzle it down too fast. "Tucker…" he warned softly, letting out a little sigh as his son started to drink a little more sensibly.

"And what are you trying to say? That I'm a slow learner? Thanks Gwen" Jack mock pouted. "I was only teasing Jack" Gwen smiled at him. "So what words has he learnt?" Jack asked, raising a brow at Gwen.

"Oh just the easy words. Like cat, hat, the, and….do you really want to know every single word Jack? I know you're keeping an eye on their education but surely not that detailed" Gwen asked him. "No not that detailed, just need to make sure that I don't have to bring a professional tutor in for them. Government, someone I can trust though otherwise we'll be going through retcon like there's no tomorrow" Jack replied, thoughtfully.

"Have you thought about asking The Doctor?" Gwen asked, sounding genuinely surprised that Jack hadn't thought of it. Jack shook his head in response, "no. I can't contact him just for that. He'd get bored fast and he's never around…." Jack sighed. "You haven't tried to contact at him have you?" Gwen asked knowingly. "How can I Gwen? He has his life and I have mine. His is exploring the world and saving it. Mine is to protect the world and my family whilst still being Torchwood. Big difference. He'll visit when he feels the need to Gwen".

"Daddy!" Tucker suddenly wailed, his blue eyes wide. "Tucker!!" Jack wailed back, causing Tucker to blink a couple of times and look at Jack in confusion. Jack laughed at that and crouched down so he was more on his son's level. "Yes Tuck?" he asked softly. "I bored! Finish?" Tucker asked with a pout. Jack gazed at Gwen then brought his attention to his youngest. "Ok, its time for your nap anyway then Da wants you" Jack agreed, taking him off Gwen gently and into his own arms. "Am I that boring Tucker?" Gwen asked, with a pout of her own. "No! Love Auntie Gwen! Just don't like book!" Tucker wailed. "Why not sweetheart?" Gwen asked. "Cos cat is scary!". "Now now, shhh" Jack soothed. "I'm gonna put him down Gwen. I think he's starting to tire himself out and the cat isn't scary" Jack added with a roll of his eyes before carrying his son towards his office.


	32. First Pet

Jack and Ianto looked at each other as the boys cried out happily as they looked at their new pet.

"Ok, don't scare her. Bring your excitement levels down a notch" Ianto chuckled as the little kitten jumped at the loud voices and tried to climb back into the safety of her carrier cage that Jack had bought to fetch her and bring her home.

"But kitty!" Tucker pouted. "I know you want to play with her but let her settle first. Maybe we should have started them off with a goldfish?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. At the time it had been a brilliant idea when Rhiannon, Ianto's sister had rang to say that she had a friend who bred her cats and had a new litter of kittens, Jack had jumped at the chance to spoil his boys.

"Oh now you say that. When I suggested it, you scoffed at the idea and said that a fish wasn't a pet" Ianto reminded him with a little chuckle. "Well that was then, I can change my mind Ianto" Jack told him with a roll of his eyes as he tried to coax the little ginger kitten out of the carrier cage.

"Careful" Ianto warned, knowing how unpredictable cats could be, even kittens. "Its ok, she's fine" Jack replied, getting the small bundle of fluff in his arms and turning around to face the boys.

"You can only stroke her and say hello if you promise not to be loud or scare her" Jack told them calmly, keeping his voice low as not to scare the kitten himself.

"Ok daddy. We promise" Griffin whispered, taking his brother's hand and following his father as he sat down carefully onto the chair, keeping the kitten on his lap. Jack looked down at the tiny creature in awe. It was beyond cute and it looked like a stuffed toy, just laying there settled on his lap. If it wasn't for her gentle purring, he would have believed that she was nothing more but a cuddly toy.

"Hello kitty" Griffin murmured, stroking the kitten gently then letting Tucker stroke her, though he tried his best to be gentle, he was still a little clumsy due to his little hands.

"What do you want to call her boys? Any ideas?" Ianto asked as he joined his family, gently stroking the baby animal himself. "Can we call her Pebbles?" Griffin asked making Jack's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Pebbles? She's not exactly the colour of them Griff" he pointed out. "Unless he means The Flintstones. Their daughter had red hair…its quite a nice name though" Ianto agreed, ruffling his son's hair gently. "Pebbles it is then" Jack chuckled.

Jack looked to Ianto and smiled as he nodded back at him, completely understanding Jack's expression. "Well since you've been a good boy and been extremely gentle with Pebbles. You can hold her, just keep being gentle though ok?" Jack told Griffin then sighed as he saw Tucker's look of disappointment. "You can hold her too but let me or Da help you. You have tinier arms than your brother" Jack told him gently which gained a little smile from his youngest son.

Now his boys had calmed down somewhat around the kitten, Jack had realised that his idea had been a good one after all. As long as the kitten didn't do too much mess to the point where Ianto would be climbing the walls, everything would be fine and the boys would have comfort when Ianto and himself were away on missions when they were babysat either by Ianto's sister or Rhys.

After another five minutes, Jack decided that it was best for the kitten to be left alone to settle and explore the house and for the boys to have their afternoon nap. Of course, there would be grumbling and whining over that decision but Jack was going to make sure that Griffin and Tucker kept to their normal routine. It was something he had explained to Ianto, he wanted some normality for his children.

"Come on now you two. Time for a nap before we have to head to the hub…unless you want me to ring your Auntie Rhi so you can play with the kitten when you wake up" Jack told them with a smile.

"Can't you ring Uncle Rhys Daddy?" Griffin asked. "I dunno Griff, he might be allergic to cats. I'll check though, now you and Tucker go with your Da and he'll get you settled in bed whilst I'm on the phone" Jack replied, giving his son a gentle push as he reached for his mobile.

He wasn't at all surprised when Gwen answered. She hadn't been at all impressed with Rhys becoming Jack's new babysitter but the Welshman had stood up for himself and said that he loved doing it and in turn the boys loved him.

"Hi Gwen, is Rhys at home?" Jack asked hesitantly. "Yes he is. Let me guess, you want to borrow my husband again? He needs a bit of his own life Jack, you can't keep asking him to babysit like this" Gwen started, cut off as Rhys took the phone off her. Jack chuckled as she heard her sigh in exasperation.

"Jack? What can I do for you mate?" Rhys asked. "I was wondering…the kids…are you allergic to cats?" Jack asked, sounding and feeling completely lame. "No, not allergic. Why?" Rhys asked curiously.

"Me and Ianto need to go into work. Griffin as asked me if I'd phone you to see if you'd babysit him and Tucker but we have a kitten and I don't want you suffering if you have an allergy" Jack explained.

"You have a kitten? Who's idea was that?" Rhys asked sounding surprised. "Mine…listen, do you want to babysit them or not? I can always ring Rhiannon" Jack sighed.

"No no, I'll babysit. Let me just get some clothes on. I'll be around in about fifteen minutes. Do you need Gwen at work?" Rhys asked as he reached for his jeans that was lying over the top of the sofa.

"Thanks Rhys and yeah. Tell her that she needs to finish her report. Me and Ianto will set off for the hub as soon as you've arrived if that's ok? Feel free to use the kitchen and kitten food is in the lower cupboard if Pebbles starts fussing…don't start. My son chose that name not me. If they get restless then you can take them out to play but make sure that they're wrapped up warm and you aren't to take your sight off them for even one second. Just in case something happens or they hurt themselves" Jack rambled, stopping as Rhys laughed.

"Alright Jack! I've looked after them hundreds of times! They're in one piece aren't they? Just leave it to me and worry about keeping Cardiff and the rest of the world safe from life threatening aliens" Rhys told him.

"Yeah your right" Jack finally agreed. "I'll see you in a few minutes then".

Jack was just getting into his greatcoat when Rhys arrived with a boxful of toys and treats for the boys, causing Ianto to narrow his eyes. Jack couldn't help a small smile at that, Ianto was trying his best to give his children a healthy lifestyle then Rhys would come with sweets and junk food and completely throw Ianto's routine.

"They've just fallen asleep. You can put the food into the kitchen" Ianto whispered, raising an eyebrow at the full box.

"There are toys in here Ianto. Don't worry, I completely understand your rules of a healthy lifestyle, just don't turn them into human rabbits though. Let them be kids. Now Gwen has set off to the Hub so you better go now. I'll phone if there's anything I need or if you're needed" Rhys told them as he plonked himself in the nearest chair.

"If you're sure" Ianto said hesitantly, yelping as Jack gave him a push towards the door gently. "Come on you. You're getting as bad as me. We can't stay with them twenty four seven and we have work to do. See you later Rhys" Jack smiled.

"If Jack doesn't kill us in the car first!" Ianto added with a roll of his eyes. "Oi! I come back!" Jack teased with a wink.

Rhys shook his head in amusement as the two men left him alone with the boys and the kitten. Those boys were getting spoilt but it didn't seem to be making them naughty which Rhys was quite relieved about, too many kids were so cheeky and rude nowadays to see two boys who were genuinely well raised was a miracle in itself. Setting himself down, he turned on the telly and started to watch it, whilst the children and the little kitten slept.


	33. Heat

Jack yelped as he was woken from his nap when icy cold water was splashed onto his bare skin. Opening his eyes in shock, he glanced around to find out what had happened then glared at Tucker. Who was giving him quite a mischievous look.

"Tucker! Do that again and you'll be grounded so fast you'll won't know what hit you!" Jack threatened, though he didn't really mean it. It was just the heatwave that was getting to him. It was roasting out in the sun. Jack didn't really do well in it, he would rather be down in the hub working but instead he was in his back garden with Ianto and his young sons 'enjoying' the summer heat.

"Sorry Dad! It's only a bit of fun!" Tucker pouted then he squealed in delight as Griffin soaked him with a water gun, one that Gwen and Rhys had bought together when the weather had changed. They seemed to understand what boys were like.

"Yeah well have fun far away from me young man" Jack sighed, resting his head back against the deckchair, glancing at Ianto as he started to laugh.

"You're really a drama queen Jack. Its only water cariad" Ianto grinned as he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head and gazed at Jack.

"Yeah but its freezing! We should be working…" Jack trailed off as his boys looked at him with stricken faces. "No, I don't mean that I don't want to be here with you but what if something important needs dealing with?" Jack asked then shook his head, he was being selfish again, "actually, let's be a family and have fun. But just don't soak me again or I'll have to get a bucket of ice cubes and get my own back" he teased.

"Nuh uh Daddy! Have to catch us first and you old!" Tucker told him, a little too cheekily causing Ianto to laugh.

Jack looked absolutely horrified at being called old and dealt with it in the only way that he could. He and Ianto had been spending half the morning trying to pump up and fill the children's small paddling pool. Tucker realising what his father was planning, looked at the paddling pool then at Jack nervously. "Sorry Daddy!" he apologised, backing up slowly then breaking into a run. Jack laughed as he got up looking at Ianto for permission. "Just don't hurt him" Ianto replied and smiled at Griffin who had stopped what he was doing to watch his Dad and his younger brother.

It didn't take long for Jack to catch his youngest and hold him gently in his arms. "What are you going to do now you little monkey?" he asked with a chuckle as he held him over the water. Tucker looked at him with wide eyes, "Daddy! No!" he wailed.

Jacked paused a few seconds before dropping his son extremely carefully into the cold paddling pool water. Rolling his eyes as his son yelped in surprise, he crouched down and ran a hand through Tucker's hair. "Now see how you like it. Right, are you going to stay in there or are you coming out to have an ice lolly?" Jack asked, keeping his voice soft.

Tucker looked sorry for himself for a few seconds, then raised his hands up in reply causing Jack to grin, "Guess that means ice lolly right? I'll get Da to dry you off and I'll get you and your brother an ice lolly each" he smiled, as Ianto grabbed the nearest towel and waited for Tucker to come to him.

As Jack carried his son over to Ianto, he glanced over to Griffin and smiled at him. His son was growing up fast and despite Jack being so proud of him, he still had that nagging fear of what would happen in ten or fifteen years time. "You alright Griff? You want an ice lolly?" he asked with a wink.

"Yeah….what we got?" Griffin asked with a smile. A smile that made Ianto shake his head in amusement, Griffin was definitely becoming the spitting image of Jack Harkness. "Rockets…or if we've run out of those, we have fruit pastille ones. Just watch them, they've become extremely sticky for some reason. Think the freezer is dying a slow death" Ianto replied.

"They'll do" Griffin replied, running over to sit with Ianto as Jack went to get the ice lollies for him, Ianto and the boys. "We really need this to break. Why is England so muggy with it?" Jack grumbled as he sat on the other side of Ianto, who was opening the ice lolly wrapper for Tucker. "We're in Wales and just be grateful its not raining for a change Jack" he smiled. Jack chuckled at that and relaxed, intent on having a lovely afternoon with his boys and partner. And even the hot weather would change that.


	34. Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

Jack and Ianto looked up in alarm as a scream echoed around the hub.

"Tucker!" they both shouted out at the same time, getting to their feet and running to where the sound had came from. They could hear his crying and it automatically made them run faster.

"Owen!" Jack bellowed as he ran to a stop by his two sons. "What happened?" he asked his eldest, knowing that even though Griffin was still a baby, he was the most likely to be more calmer in an emergency, or so he hoped.

"He fell…" Griffin started then pointed to the metal grating on the floor. "He tripped and went flying. He took quite a bump daddy" he explained.

Jack sighed and crouched down, gently pulling up his son's trouser legs to see the damage. Where the hell was Owen? It didn't usually take him this long when Jack yelled. Mostly because it was always an emergency, Jack had sort of gotten out of being an anxious overprotective father when Griffin had started to grow up.

"Its alright Tucker. What do we keep telling you and Griffin never to do?" Ianto asked as he frowned at the blood that was dripping down his son's legs steadily.

"Not to run" Tucker murmured sounding very sorry for himself. "I'm sorry!" he added, the tears still running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you're brother used to get himself in all sorts of trouble when he was around your age too" Jack soothed, using his handkerchief to stem the bleeding, not that there was too much to stem.

"He did?" Tucker asked, looking very surprised.

"I did?" Griffin asked, looking at his parents with wide eyes. For an eight year old, he sure had a short memory.

"Yep. You were being really naughty one day with Uncle Owen. You fell and landed in the water. I think you know where I'm going with this. But you were a very lucky boy. It seemed to have calmed your hyperactive personality for a while though" Jack replied.

Griffin looked slightly uncomfortable with what his father had just shared with him and didn't groan as Ianto ruffled his spiky hair. "I can't remember that…" Griffin whispered to his Da.

"Well it was a bit traumatic but you definitely learnt your lesson" Ianto replied, wrapping a protective arm around his eldest.

Jack cuddled Tucker, trying to calm his son down. "I'm starting to think that your Uncle Owen has sneaked out. But your knees don't look too bad, I'll clean them and put plasters on. Then you'll be as good as new, I promise" he told his son, glad that the tears were starting to slow, even if Tucker was still sniffling slightly.

"Daddy?" Tucker asked before stopping to suck his thumb.

Jack shook his head lightly and gently pulled his son's thumb out of his mouth. "Yes and stop sucking your thumb. You're getting a little too old for that now little buddy" Jack told him.

"Sorry" Tucker pouted, causing Jack to chuckle lightly. His son was beyond cute sometimes.

"So what's all the Daddy about? What do you want?" Jack asked his youngest son with a raised eyebrow.

"Ice cream! Please! Help hurt!" Tucker told him with a hopeful look, causing Ianto to laugh softly at him.

"I don't know, you hurt yourself and you basically scream the place down. Few seconds later after a cuddle with Daddy, you want ice cream. I don't quite get you" Ianto smiled.

"Well he doesn't get it from me. We don't have ice cream in the 51st century so it must be from you" Jack told him, with a small pout.

"Yes, blame me. Only problem we've got is that he'll have to wait for ice cream. We don't have a freezer here" Ianto pointed out, wincing as his son looked at him in horror.

"But want now!" Tucker grizzled at him, causing Jack to cuddle him again.

"I know you want it now but you're going to have to wait. Unless me and your brother go and get some whilst you stay here and let Daddy clean you up and put the mickey mouse plasters on both knees?" Ianto suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Tucker told him with an enthusiastic nod.

Jack chuckled a little at his son's response and stood up, taking Tucker with him. Gently resting him on his hip, he kissed his forehead tenderly. "Ok, let's get you all better. Remind me to tell Uncle Owen off for not being here" he told his son. He was going to have words with Owen, when since did he wander out of the hub without clearing it with Jack first? He was his boss after all.

"Bye!" Tucker called after Ianto and Griffin, waving enthusiastically before snuggling against Jack as he carried him to his office.

"You are a naughty boy. Waving your Da and brother off just so you can fill your belly" Jack grinned. "Well I suppose you do need something to make you feel better. Just don't run about so much ok Tuck?" he continued, reaching out for the first aid kit that he kept in his office now since his boys seemed to be quite good at getting cuts and bumps.

"Sorry" Tucker murmured, with a sad sigh. He watched his father carefully as Jack got out some cleaning wipes and a couple of plasters. He hated the cleaning wipes, since they stung so much.

"Ok, here we go" Jack smiled as he cleaned the cuts. "Gotta say buddy, you sure know how to give me and your da heart attacks. Good boy, almost done" he soothed as his son whimpered as the wipes made his cuts sting.

Jack continued to fix Tucker's hurting knees, keeping him close to him for comfort. What was it with his children always getting into trouble? Was it him or was it just the way children were nowadays? He couldn't remember Alice being so hard to handle but then that was years ago, times had changed. They were just being their own generation. Still, Jack hated the fact that he couldn't stop his boys from getting hurt that somehow, they had to get bumps to actually learn to never to do it again. He never quite saw the logic of it.

"See all better now. Let's go back into the main part of the hub and wait for Da and Griffin shall we?" Jack smiled, hefting him in his arms as he stood up and started to carry him back down to the main hub.

Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto came back into the hub carrying a bag of ice cream, whilst Griffin trotted in behind him just before the cog door started to draw back again with a chocolate muffin.

"Wait…how did you manage that?" Jack asked his son, who looked content with his chocolate muffin. It was rare that Ianto would allow chocolate and junk food to the children even if they pestered him about it. Something wasn't quite right.

"Asked Da" Griffin answered with his mouth full the gave his dad a guilty look when he realised that he had spoken with his mouth full. He had been told off enough times, swallowing the piece he was eating, he licked his lips briefly before giving his father an apologetic look. "Sorry Daddy".

"It's alright and when since did you cave when it came to junk food Mr Jones? That's new for you" Jack chuckled.

"Well Tucker is getting ice cream, I wasn't about to leave Griffin out was I? Or you for that matter…." Ianto trailed off, handing Jack a small bag. "Never say I don't love you" he warned with a cheeky smile before disappearing off into the kitchen to sort out Tucker's ice cream.

Tucker sat forward on Jack's lap and tried to look into the bag to see what was inside, causing Jack to push him back gently. "Oi! You have your ice cream, this is mine. Don't be greedy" Jack warned him, running a hand through his son's hair as he opened the bag with his free hand. He beamed as he noticed the jam donut. "Thanks Ianto! Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he chuckled.

"Only when you want something" Ianto shot back with a small smile, handing him a plate so he couldn't get crumbs everywhere before glancing to Griffin. It was a little too late to hand his son one since he had pretty much devoured his cake.

"Not always" Jack replied as he placed his plate and donut on the nearest workstation then took the bowl of ice cream off Ianto and started to break the ice cream down into bits. "You didn't buy anything for yourself?" Jack asked sounding extremely guilty. Ianto was doing it again, putting everyone else first and not thinking of himself.

"I grabbed a sausage roll and ate it on the way back. Don't worry about me. I'm not about to die of starvation. After all it's quite satisfying seeing you and the kids enjoy your treats" Ianto smiled.

Jack started to scoop the ice cream and put it in his son's waiting open mouth but paused as he heard Ianto. "Shush, you deserve treats too you know. I'm going to spoil you when the kids have their lessons tomorrow" he promised. "Alright, alright, I'm feeding you!" he added as Tucker tugged at his arm.

"You recovered quickly" Ianto commented as his son continued to eat his ice cream happily.

"Like ice cream" Tucker replied with a mouthful of ice cream.

"You know I'm sure that we taught you two never to talk with your mouths full but yet here you are doing it" Jack pointed out, looking at his sons in disapproval.

"Sorry!" the two brothers announced in unison before carrying on feeding their faces.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and grinned. "Fine! We'll just take you out after you've eaten and make you run it off" Ianto grinned cheekly.

"Nooooo" Tucker wailed as Griffin looked at them in shock.

"We're only playing with you" Jack chuckled as he continued to feed his son the ice cream. "But you two are going to tidy your rooms when we get back home later" he added with a smirk, rolling his eyes as the kids looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok!" they both grumbled as Tucker cuddled Jack and Griffin cuddled Ianto.

"Stop trying to get around us!" Ianto smiled, before rolling his eyes mirroring Jack. "Oh alright! Just promise that you'll at least work extra hard at your lessons tomorrow" he caved.

"We promise!" the boys grinned.


	35. All About Ianto

Jack threw his coat over the couch as he got back in from dropping the boys off at Rhiannon's. He planned to spend time with Ianto tonight and that meant the boys had to be babysat. Jack had originally asked Gwen and Rhys but they had romantic plans for the evening and couldn't take the boys so naturally the next person to ask was Griffin and Tucker's actual aunt.

"Jack, we do have a place to hang your coat you know" Ianto commented as he glanced up from what he was doing, before noticing that Jack was alone. "Where are the boys? I thought we were doing something tonight" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, _we_ are. I just dropped them at Rhi's for the night. I got them settled and she said that she would take very good care of them and make sure they stay on their routine. Now stop worrying about them" Jack told him softly, completely ignoring the coat comment and sitting down next to his lover.

"Yes but…" Ianto started to protest, stopping in mid sentence as Jack's lips pressed against his gently. Kissing back gently, Ianto smiled against Jack's lips before deepening the kiss a little bit more.

Jack responded, moving closer to Ianto. It had been quite a long time since they had been like this. Ever since the boys had been born, they hadn't had time for each other. Jack knew that Ianto was wearing himself out through work at the hub and looking after their children.

"Jack…maybe we shouldn't" Ianto murmured, pulling back slowly but Jack wouldn't let him pull back all the way, his hand at Ianto's lower back to keep him close.

"Why not?" Jack asked, with a small pout.

"Because…because I think we need to have protection now" Ianto finished lamely, blushing lightly.

"Protection? Ohhh. No Ianto, this isn't about me tonight. It's all about you. You've been neglected. I've been busy with keeping Torchwood going and of course, keeping an eye on our young. I haven't really had time to spend time with you" Jack replied.

"Well to be fair, I haven't had time either. To the point where Gwen and Toshiko are keeping an eye on the boys whilst I'm down in the archives and you're catching up on paperwork. I don't know, maybe we should look into getting a babysitter into Torchwood. I know that we'll have to retcon them after but maybe it's the only way that we won't both have breakdowns" Ianto suggested.

"Ianto…can't we discuss this in the morning? I didn't give the boys to Rhiannon to look after so we can talk" Jack sighed, leaning in and kissing at Ianto's neck playfully.

Ianto let his eyes flutter close at Jack's attack of affection, moving his head slightly so Jack would have more access to his neck. He had missed this, he just hadn't realised how much.

"That's better" Jack whispered, nuzzling Ianto's neck before working himself lower. For the rest of the night, Jack made sure that everything was for and about Ianto Jones.

The next morning, Jack woke up slowly smiling to himself as he felt his lover's head resting against his chest. Gently playing with Ianto's hair so not to wake him, he glanced at the bedside clock to check the time.

8am. Perfect. It wouldn't be long until he had a phone call from Rhiannon giving an update on the boys and what time they would need picking up. He knew that Rhi would feed them breakfast and keep them occupied until he got around to picking them up later. He just hoped that he wasn't being too much of a nuisance to her.

"She's fine with looking after the boys. Never gonna become a nuisance" Ianto mumbled into his chest.

Jack looked confused for a few seconds until he realised that he had spoken out loud. "I was supposed to be thinking that…unless I was and you've become telepathic" Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow as he stroked the younger man's hair.

"No, haven't developed that skill yet. Rhi isn't an idiot. She'll know that we'll need a few more hours together. She'll just take the boys out shopping or something…though I'm hoping it's not the latter as she'll just spoil them rotten with toys and sweets" Ianto chuckled.

"That's not so bad. They deserve a little treat now and then" Jack replied, moving his hand so Ianto could shift and get more comfortable.

"A little yes. But we both know that won't be on the cards with Rhiannon. She'll treat them big" Ianto pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"I think the boys will be fine with being spoilt. It's not like we spoil them every single day or anything. Don't worry about it Ianto" Jack sighed, pulling Ianto close to him again.

Ianto let himself be pulled and he let himself settle in Jack's personal space. "So what are you planning to do before we have the kids back? I suppose you do have something planned otherwise Griffin and Tucker would be here" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I didn't have anything planned…it doesn't mean that I can't think of something. What did I tell you Ianto? Everything is about you last night and this morning. The boys can have their time this afternoon" Jack smiled.

"What? We're not working this afternoon?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but imagine what the state of the fake tourist information reception was looking like and if all the archive filing was piling up and completely out of order.

"We're working tonight. I'll see if Rhys wants to babysit them tonight. Starting to think he's a little put out that we chose Rhiannon to look after her nephews instead of asking him, even if he isn't family by blood" Jack replied.

"He just loves looking after the boys that's all. He completely understands that Rhi would want to spend time with her nephews. Ever since her kids grew up, she's been at a loss" Ianto chuckled.

"Very true" Jack agreed with a grin.

"Only problem with that Jack. The boys are going to feel neglected. I don't want to end up being one of those parents who become so involved with their work that they cart their children to the nearest person who will look after them" Ianto sighed.

"Oh come on Ianto. It's not like we always do it. It's an one-off. I'm sure they would love to spend time with Uncle Rhys since he spoils them rotten" Jack tried. Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere fast with the younger man, he shook his head "And I promise we'll make it up to the boys and spend time with them over the next weekend. Just need to check to see if it's ok with the rest of the team first".

"Thanks Jack" Ianto smiled, "I'm sure it's alright though" Ianto added at Jack's expression.

"I better phone Rhi…oomph!" Jack started, gently letting Ianto go before being pulled back into his husband's arms. "Ianto!" he scolded gently.

"Oh no, you're staying right here! I can phone Rhi now" Ianto smiled, reaching for his phone on the side of the bedside table.

Rhiannon was just about to get the boys up to get them washed, dressed and give them their breakfast when the phone rang. She didn't even to guess that it was her younger brother phoning to ask if she could have the boys for a few more hours. Of course she didn't mind, she hardly spent any time with her nephews lately and she knew that her brother and his husband needed time to themselves.

"Ianto?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"How did you know that it was me?" Ianto asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh come on Ianto. Its half eight in the morning who else is it going to be? Johnny already left for work after a good kick up the ass and well my children don't tend to phone me unless they need something. I'm assuming you want me to have the boys for a few more extra hours? That knackered eh?" Rhiannon teased gently.

"Well yes..if you don't mind. How've they been?" Ianto asked, his voice concerned.

"They've been brilliant. Just about to get them up. I know you don't want them until later but you do have them on a routine, which I'm sticking them to. I'll get them up, bathed, dressed and fed then I'll take them out for a little bit. I won't spoil them, I promise" she smiled.

"Oh you can spoil them a little. Just not a lot. Thanks Rhi, are you absolutely sure?" Ianto asked, sounding a little distracted and Rhi had a feeling that she knew why.

"I'm sure! I'll look after them. Now go be with Jack, I know that he's trying to get your attention by the tone of your voice. You two have fun and I'll bring the boys back around 3pm" she told him.

"Can you bring them about 1pm Rhi? It's just we actually want to spend time with them before we head into work later" Ianto asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh do you need me to babysit tonight then?" Rhi asked sounding a little too hopeful which made Ianto close his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Actually we were going to ask Rhys to look after them tonight. I think he's feeling a little left out and well I thought you would like some time with Johnny and your kids" Ianto replied, sounding a little more than awkward.

"Oh Ianto. Don't sound like that. Of course it's fine. It's not like I'm going to go into a giant tantrum because I can't have the boys all the while. Just know that I'm always here if Rhys can't look after them one time or a big disaster is happening in Cardiff. I'll gladly take them off your hands for a few hours" she reassured him.

After a few more reassurances, they both said their goodbyes and Rhiannon started upstairs to get the boys up.

"Alright you two! Up you get! We have a lovely morning planned before you have to go home early afternoon and I don't want laziness this morning. You've both had a long sleep so no whining or excuses" she smiled, checking in on Griffin first then Tucker who both looked all snuggly in their warm beds.

"But Auntie Rhi, tired!" Griffin pouted but started to move out of his bed covers. Tucker appeared just behind Rhiannon from the other bedroom and clung to her legs, looking up at her with big wide eyes.

"Now stop that young man. You're getting up and doing what you're told. I'm assuming you do want to see your daddy and da later on?" Rhiannon asked looking at her nephews in turn.

"Yep! Daddy and Da! Miss them!" Tucker sniffled, looking at Griffin who nodded a tiny bit solemnly.

"Oh come on you two. They haven't left the country, they're just down the road and you're going home in a few hours. Right, Tucker is the first for the bath then you Griffin. Whilst I'm bathing Tucker, I want you to tidy up in here" Rhiannon told him. "You're old enough to do it yourself now" she added at his look of horror.

"But Da usually does it for us…" Griffin started before cowering down at Rhiannon's firm look suddenly remembering that his aunt knew his da extremely well.

"Don't lie to me young man. He's already informed me what you do and don't do in the house and even if he didn't, I know your Da's habits perfectly, now get on with it" she told him firmly but not unkindly as she took Tucker's hand and starting to lead him to the bathroom.

Griffin continued to sulk for a few more seconds before realising that he wasn't going to win this one and started to clear things away. It was rare that he ended up at his Aunt's but he loved her all the same. He just missed his Uncle Rhys. He had looked after him since he was tiny and it was strange not to be babysat by him.

He sighed as he thought of his parents. He still wasn't used at being away from them, especially his Da. He had gotten used to Jack going out on missions and Ianto staying behind to look after him and Tucker. With another soft sigh, he continued with tidying up, glancing at the clock every one and a while to when it would be time to go home.


End file.
